Devil In A Red Dress
by zayyduhkidd
Summary: This started as a one shot but I feel it has the potential to be a story so upon a few requests here's Devil in a Red Dress, a tale where Liv sexually pursues an emotionally insecure Fitz. Can she prove to him that he's worthy of love, from her? Let's see... ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so guys, if you follow Hey Daddy then I am sure you're aware of the fact that this chapter comes from that story. I've been toying with the possibility of making it a story of it's own because I feel like it has that potential but I'm still a bit skeptical. I didn't want to start this until I had gotten to a comfortable place with all of my other stories but I just keep having this nagging feeling so I'm gonna post it and see what you guys think. I'm already halfway done with chapter 2! Any way, I'll try to go ahead and finish it and you guys can let me know what you think. Reviews are my motivation and I like to know what you think so don't be shy, I don't bite unless you ask me to ;)**

Fitz and Olivia were at a dinner party for their company one evening and they happened to be seated next to one another. They had been working together for about 2 years now, maintaining a friendly relationship. Fitz had been tied to another coworker named Mellie but she had more than a few screws loose and he had to break ties with her. Olivia, being the honorable woman that she was, did everything she could to make sure that they never crossed any lines. But that was then.

She was sick and tired of ignoring the inevitable attraction between them and she decided a month after they broke up to make her move. She knew without a doubt that he felt it too but for some reason he would never act on his impulses. A few times she'd catch him looking at her with this look in his eyes, like he wanted to take her right there. If only he knew she felt the same way. But she wasn't the type to just throw her self at a man regardless of how many signs there were. She liked to be chased.

But for some reason, tonight she felt like turning the tables. If he wouldn't man up and come to her she'd have to make him want to. And she knew exactly how to do so. That night she picked out a red, skin-tight dress that showed every curve on her body and then some. It was strapless and she wore a strapless push-up bra underneath so her girls were practically spilling over, begging for attention. Her cream stilettos made her stand tall at 5'9. She was a force to be reckoned with. She was never a big fan of make-up so she didn't have much on besides eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. Her hair was in its natural state and the tight curls framed her face perfectly.

This didn't go unnoticed by Fitz. As soon as she showed up his eyes were drawn to her. Wherever she went around the room, he knew. He didn't look too shabby himself; he could always wear the hell out of a suit. And he walked like he owned the room. He had been fighting his attraction to her for far too long. Just being near her made him want to rip off her clothes and fuck her against the nearest wall. But she was grace personified. She was like a porcelain doll; she needed to be handled with care.

He was about to crawl out of his skin when they were seated next to each other and he caught a whiff of her perfume. _Down Boy_ he thought. Their coworkers surrounded them and he needed to behave as such but boy was it hard. Literally. After everyone finished their appetizers and ordered he sat back and listened as she engaged the man sitting next to her in conversation. The strongest feeling of possession came over him and he almost reached out and pulled her closer to him.

He caught himself just in time because his hand was hovering dangerously close to her thigh. He just wanted one touch. Her skin was so smooth looking that he had to feel it under his hands. The whole time Olivia was aware of his body movements and before he knew it she grabbed his hand and placed it on her thigh under the table. His eyes grew wide and he had to concentrate on swallowing. Grabbing his glass with trembling fingers he took a huge gulp.

She continued with her conversation but she uncrossed her legs and discreetly pulled up her dress a little, giving him more access. He glanced at her before running his hands higher. The higher he went, the wider her legs spread apart. He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't know what came over him. He quickly reached his hand under her dress until he was dangerously close to her core. So close he could feel the heat radiating off of her. When he finally touched her he realized she wasn't wearing any panties and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head until he remembered where they were. She stopped talking for a second to lean over and whisper in his ear, "Surprise."

He was 2 seconds away from turning and kissing her but their food had arrived. Reluctantly he removed his hands and tried to focus on eating his meal. He was halfway thru when he felt a small hand brush against his thigh. He was instantly hard again. He tried to look at her out of the corner of his eyes and noticed the she was busy eating some fries on her plate with one hand but he didn't see the other. He just wanted to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

Slowly, her hand crept closer to his crotch and she squeezed his manhood. He thought he was about to choke. She looked at him as though she was going to ask if he was okay but she spoke low enough to where only he could hear and said, "Wow, you're big. I can work with this." He almost moaned out loud as she had yet to remove her hand and she was now caressing him through his pants.

It was definitely getting hot in there, too hot for his liking. He needed to loosen his tie, unbutton his shirt, something! Just like that she stopped and he immediately mourned the loss of her touch. That's when she scooted her chair back a little and angled it towards him. The way they were positioned no one could see what she was about to do. She pulled her dress up above her waist and placed one leg on top of his. He coughed into his hand as he looked down. She was so wet there was a stain on her chair.

Satisfied that she had his attention, she slowly ran her finger up and down her slit and mouthed the words, "I'm so wet," to him. His lips parted and he tried to discreetly watch her every move. Finally he pulled out his iPhone and switched it to the camera and angled himself so that he could watch her without being too obvious. He pressed record because he wanted to remember this moment forever. She was playing with her clit, spreading her moisture around. Slowly, she dipped two fingers inside of herself and her breath hitched. Amazingly no one seemed to notice what was going on at their end of the table but neither one seemed to care.

He wanted to touch her so badly. His pants were definitely too tight now. She stopped abruptly and he almost begged her to continue. Quickly fixing her clothes she told him to follow her in two minutes. She got up and made her way outside to her car. When he emerged from the restaurant she was leaning against it with her legs crossed. As he swaggered over towards her she couldn't help but lick her lips.

_Damn this man is so fine,_ she thought. But instead of telling him that she asked, "Where are you parked?" He pointed to a secluded part of the parking lot where there wasn't much light. She silently thanked God. Grabbing his hand she led him over to his car and pushed him up against the hood. She ran her hands down his chest until they landed on his belt. Staring into his eyes she lowered herself into a crouch until she was eye level with the crotch of his pants. His arousal was evident.

She undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants before using her teeth to undo the zipper. Tugging, she managed to get his pants around his knees. She placed kissing along his penis thru his boxers while lightly stroking him. His knees were growing weak as he watched her watching him. She used her teeth again to pull down his boxers and she grabbed him, stroking him slowly; teasing him.

"Fuck," was all he could mutter. When she felt like he was about to cum she stopped and stood up. "Move," she said, taking his place on the hood of his car. She was bent over it and she hiked up her dress, spreading her legs for him. "You're so fucking beautiful. So fucking beautiful," he said. He licked his fingers before stroking his penis and then he slid inside of her. Grabbing her hips he began to fuck her hard and fast like he had been dying to do all night. She pounded her hand on the hood of his car, he felt soooo good. She needed to hold on to something so she reached behind her and grabbed his hips, pulling him as close as he could go and stopping him from moving too much. She couldn't take anymore. He slapped her hands away and thrust into her one last time and they both came and they saw stars. Not the ones in the night sky either.

She collapsed onto his car, chest heaving, and he pulled out of her, fixing his clothes. "I'm definitely not done with you," he said. "Get up, get in your car, and follow me."

She did as he said and followed him to his house. They had barely made it inside when he had her legs over his shoulders and she was up against the wall. He had been dying to taste her as well. He was going to town, licking, sucking, fucking her with his tongue. She had her hands in her hair, tugging. She wasn't speaking coherently. Her body was starting to shake violently and he refused to let up. She would pay for teasing him all evening. She had come three times before he slowly let her down. He had to hold her up because she didn't think she'd be able to make it on the spaghetti noodles she called legs.

He carried her into his bedroom and deposited her on the bed. He planned to take his time now and make love to her all night. They'd worry about the consequences in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So when I said I was writing Ch. 2, I lied. I decided to make the other chapter I was writing the next one, it'll be the morning after. I just couldn't leave yall hanging, not knowing what they did in his lovely little bed. That would be so evil of me. But seriously though, this story will be somewhat different mainly in the fact that Liv will be the sexual pursuant instead of Fitz. And also the fact that the man Fitz is out of bed is different from the one he is in bed being that he's dealing with the emotional damage from Mellie and it causes him to be insecure / hesitant. Anywho, you'll see all of that later and hopefully you all like it but for now, enjoy this one. Again I hope you like it &amp; I'll quit rambling and let you all get to it : ) **

Fitz joined her on his bed, stretching out on top of her. She found comfort in his body weight. She ran her hands down his back, her skin barely grazing his and leaving a trail of goose bumps. She grabbed his ass and pressed his body closer to hers. With some effort she managed to wrap her still weak legs around his waist. He smiled at her and kissed her lips, slowly inserting his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues were battling for dominance before he started to suck on her lower lip. She moaned as she felt her nipples harden.

He gently bit down on her lip as he tugged. Her lip popped out of his mouth and her eyes opened to stare at his. They were an intense dark gray. He raised one hand to brush a curl off of her face. She was so beautiful. "Fitz…" He knew what she wanted. He leaned back on his knees and slowly slid her dress off her shoulders, leaning down to kiss every inch of her skin that he exposed. She raised her hips so he could completely remove her dress. Tossing it to the side, he slowly took off his pants.

She had raised herself up onto her elbows. She licked her lips as she watched him. His legs were so toned and muscular. His penis was sticking out towards her. Her eyes finally moved above his waistline to notice his abs and the light hair sprinkling the majority of his upper body. She couldn't wait to feel him on and inside of her again.

He took his time walking back over to her. When he reached the edge of the bed she shook her head no and he stopped, momentarily confused but willing to follow her lead for a moment. She got up and crawled to him. She was on her knees in front of him as she rose up. She had been wanting to run her hands over his bare chest earlier that night but never got the opportunity, now she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity.

She lightly grazed her fingernails over his chest, teasing his nipples. His stomach tightened. He reached up to grab her wrists. Pulling her left hand to his mouth he gently sucked each finger into his mouth. When he removed them he moved her hand towards her core. She knew what he wanted so she lay back down and spread her legs for him. She scooted all the way up to the headboard and he followed her onto the bed.

Her middle finger ran up her slit teasingly slow. She spread her lips with one hand and the other rubbed her clit. He had begun to stroke himself as she watched. The faster she rubbed, the faster he stroked himself. She was getting so close and he could see it on her face so he used his free hand and leaned forward, pinching her nipple. Squeezing her eyes shut she lost all control and so did he. He came all over her stomach.

She smeared his seed into her skin and then licked it off of her fingers. He licked his lips before picking her up and switching places with her. Laying back he placed one hand behind his head and beckoned her with his index finger. He grabbed her neck and kissed her before pushing her back slightly. "Suck it baby," he whispered. She readily complied.

She moved back between his legs and slowly lowered her head. She stopped right before her lips could touch him and gently blew out. He moaned in anticipation. Slowly, she let her tongue flick over his tip…once, twice. Then she ran her tongue in a circle around his tip before taking it into her mouth and sliding it back out. Moving lower, she licked from the base all the way to the top and back. It felt so good but he wanted more, he needed more.

When she finally took him back into her mouth he pushed down on her head and thrust his hips up. He could feel the back of her throat. He almost came from that sensation alone. He was big but Olivia didn't gag, she just took him deeper while making her cheeks hollow. His hand was still on her head and he moved his hips faster and faster until he felt his toes start to curl and he was coming in her mouth.

She raised her head with a smirk. "Is that what you wanted?" But he didn't answer. He didn't think he could. His chest was heaving up and down and his lids were half lowered as he watched her. His ears were hot and red. He ached to be inside of her. Thankfully he didn't have to use any words, she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him inside of her just as badly as he wanted to be inside of her.

She climbed up his body, positioning herself over him. Instead of lowering herself all the way she let the tip of him rub her lips. When he looked like he couldn't take it anymore she sank down onto his length. All thoughts went out the window for both of them. She fit him like a glove. She placed her hands on his chest as she ground her hips against him. They never broke eye contact the whole time. She sped up and began to move up and down.

He was still staring at her as he rose up and wrapped his arms around her waist so tightly she almost couldn't breath. He was cursing under his breath as he thrust up into her. She grabbed the sides of his face and angled his head up so that she could kiss him. When she pushed him back onto the headboard she started to roll her hips, switching the direction every so often.

Before she knew what he was doing he moved forward, pushing her onto her back with him on top. One arm was under her body as he slowed the pace of his strokes. He ran his free hand down one of her legs until he reach the bend of her knee and he slipped it over his arm. From that position he hit all of the right spots. Olivia thought she was going blind, her eyes were open but she couldn't see anything. Her lips formed the perfect 'O'.

When her stomach started to quiver she knew she was about to lose it. She started screaming, "I'm Coming!" over and over again. He kissed her to silence her screams and he came right along with her. He didn't bother to remove himself from her body, he didn't have the energy and she felt too good for him to move. They fell asleep with their limbs wrapped around each other.

**Friendly Reminder: REVIEW! Please and Thank You !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel like I'm spoiling my readers with all of these updates even though I'm holding out on the one I know that you all really want, lol. I promise to get on it but until then here's Chapter 3. I'm having some mixed feelings about this though. But then again when am I not? I think I want a lot of sex in this story but then I feel like that's what my One Shot is for… what do y'all think? Whatever, I just hope it doesn't make you go "WTF is this sh**?!" So Read and Enjoy my loves : ) **

Olivia began to stir. Fitz had just woken up right before her. When she turned her head mid-stretch she saw Fitz staring at her. She jumped back, startled, and almost fell off the bed but his arm shot out and caught her. "Good morning," he said shyly. She enjoyed the feeling of his touch for a few minutes before she remembered what happened last night.

He knew what she was thinking as he watched her eyes get big. He was just as shocked as she was when he first woke up. As often as he dreamed of making love to her he never thought in a million years that they actually would. A small part of him was hesitant to become involved with her. She was smart, strong, and beautiful. He knew women often talked about his looks but he still felt like he didn't quite measure up to what someone like Olivia deserved.

It took her a minute but after awhile she slowly leaned in and kissed him. Leaning back she whispered, "Hi." Her smile was radiant. Fitz couldn't help but return it, banishing all of his thoughts from his mind. "About last night, I think we need to talk about it. Don't you?"

That's when he averted his gaze. How could he talk to her about how he was feeling? He'd like to think it was a mistake, that they were drunk but if he recalled correctly, both of them only had water the whole night. Did he regret it? No, yes, maybe. He really didn't know. He didn't know how to do this. He wasn't a one-night stand kind of guy but his last relationship did more damage than good. Could he really pursue something with Olivia, she was his coworker after all? He couldn't survive a failed relationship with her and having to face her everyday.

_Don't be an idiot. She probably doesn't want a relationship. It was most likely a one-time thing for her, right? He hoped so. Why was he jumping to conclusions? She probably wanted to talk so that she could tell him it was fun but that it couldn't happen again. Wasn't that what Mellie said was all he was good for, a roll in the sack and nothing more? _He thought.

Olivia could see that whatever was on his mind was troubling him. She wondered for a second if he was regretting last night but who was she kidding. That had to be the best sex of his life or close to it. Finally she sat up and pulled her legs up to her chest. She was chewing on her bottom lip. He sat up as well before speaking, "You don't have to stay. You can leave, if you want to I mean." He was trying to find the right words but was failing miserably.

She looked at him with shock written all over her face. But she didn't get up and get dressed like he expected. Tentatively, she cupped his cheek. He looked into her eyes and his breath got caught in his chest. He didn't see regret there or shame or disappointment he saw… love? No, not love. He didn't know what it was exactly but it touched him. He placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her and he felt he owed her some sort of explanation but he didn't know where to start.

"Fitz, I don't regret last night. If anything, I regret the fact that it didn't happen sooner than it did. Last night doesn't have to change anything if you don't want it to, at least, not right now I mean. You're my best friend but I also care about you as more than just a friend. I've wanted you for a very long time but I respected your relationship with Mellie. But I promised myself that if she ever left and I saw an opportunity that I would grab it. Last night was me grabbing it. I want us to take 'this' slow. As slow as you need to take it."

A lone tear began to roll down his face. Her words touched him. He was a damaged man. That much he wasn't afraid to admit. What he was afraid of, what he feared was that the damage couldn't be undone. "Liv, I don't think…" he tried to say but she shushed him.

"Don't think. Let's just be here. In this moment it's just you and me. Don't make it more complicated then it has to be. How about we get dressed and we go out to grab a bite to eat? We can talk then."

He shook his head in agreement. Standing up, she held out her hand to him and he grabbed it. He didn't know how to act around her as a normal person but when their passion took over her was a completely different man. He was still a bit unsure but the fact that she had woken up in his bed had to mean something so he led her into his master bathroom. He stopped outside of the shower and turned to her. She looked up at him before her eyes fell on his lips. He decided to move slowly in case she wanted to reject him. He'd hate it but he'd understand as well. When she didn't move back he placed one hand on her neck and kissed her lips lightly.

With a smile on his face, he stepped in the shower and beckoned for her to join him. He turned the water on and adjusted it before turning back to look at her. She reached for his shampoo and lathered it in her hands before reaching up and massaging his scalp as she washed his hair. Her hands felt so good. The feeling of her breasts brushing up against him had him getting excited. She wasn't aware of her affect on him until she felt something poking her stomach and looked down.

"Oops," she giggled. "Did I do that?"

She pushed his head back under the spray and rinsed his hair. When all of the suds were gone he picked up his body wash and used his hands to wash every inch of her body. Once she was fully clean he stood up in front of her. She wanted to return the favor but he advanced on her until her back was against the wall and his body was touching hers. They were so close that with every breath he took his chest expanded and pressed her further into the wall. They didn't move, they just stood their breathing each other in.

She watched him transform right before her eyes. Gone was the look of uncertainty, replaced with a look of desire. Desire that was all for her. That thought alone sent tingles up her spine. He placed both hands on either side of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his middle. He pushed into her and dropped his head onto her shoulder. _Just like last night,_ he thought. Their bodies moved together. Their hearts beat together. One hand moved to press against his chest. Her fingers curled until she was scratching his chest. She needed to grab something but there was nothing to grab so she moved both hands out to the side placing them on the walls.

This time her scream was silent as she came and slapped one hand repeatedly against the wall. When he let her down off the wall she grabbed him tightly and placed kisses along his jaw. He didn't know just how much she cared for him. It hurt him to think about it because he felt like no matter what it wouldn't work out. It couldn't work out. She knew this talk was going to be a game changer for them. She just prayed that he would be open to the thought of them and not push her away like he seemed intent on doing.

When they finished getting dressed she grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Everything really is going to be okay," she tried to assure him. He only nodded slightly but his eyes said everything that his mouth couldn't. But what he didn't know was that Olivia Pope was determined to show him she was the one he needed and that with each other they could conquer the world if they wanted to.

**Have I lost you yet? Hope Not. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: So I've decided that wherever I decide to go with this story it wont really focus on their jobs and what they do which means I'll most likely gloss over what they actually do at work for the most part. **

They both decided to go to Starbucks, somewhere they could talk and relax but not too private; something neutral. Olivia asked what he wanted to drink before getting in line to place their order. Fitz went to find them a table. When Olivia got to the counter the cashier was a young guy, probably about 26 with dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a killer smile. He tried to flirt with her but Olivia just smiled and politely turned him down. None of this went unnoticed by Fitz though. He had a sad look on his face when she made it to the table.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He tried to smile and reassure her that he was fine but the look never quite left his eyes. He didn't want to admit it but it bothered him and created a sense of doubt seeing someone flirt with her. He felt like he could lose her before he even had her and he wasn't even sure if he could have her in the first place. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what. She didn't know he saw the exchange or just how insecure it made him feel. Before she could think of a response their drinks were ready and she went to retrieve them.

This time his face was expressionless when she returned. Handing him his drink, she sat back and absentmindedly sipped hers as she tried to think of a way to start the conversation. Fitz seemed inclined to just sit there in silence.

"Fitz, I'll go first because I think you need to hear what I have to say," she began slowly. "I don't know the specifics of you and Mellie and I wont pry if you don't want me to but that was the past. She's no longer a factor so whatever she said, however she made you feel, none of that should matter, not anymore. She's literally a non-factor. For the 2 years that we've worked together I've watched you and I can honestly say I like what I see. You're a great guy and she can't change that. No one can, as long as you don't let them. I like the man you are because of who you are. You're smart, funny, and really attractive. You have a big heart and even though you've been hurt I still think you have the ability to love. "

He smiled at her words and even managed to blush a little but they weren't enough. Maybe if he hadn't let Mellie get to him as much as he did then he could find truth in her words. His eyes were focused on the straw paper he was playing with when he finally spoke. "I don't really know what to say. Or how to even explain how I feel. It's kind of embarrassing actually," he chuckled. "Mellie, she hurt me, true enough, but I was hurting long before she came into the picture she just reiterated how I felt. I don't know how to fix or love myself and if I can't do it how could someone else? How could you? I don't think I'm worth the effort to be honest."

The last sentence was spoken so low that Olivia almost missed it. She couldn't quite comprehend how someone could purposely hurt him. What did he do to deserve any of what he had been through? More than likely he didn't really believe what he was saying. It seemed to her that he was just repeating what had been told to him on God knows how many occasions. She placed her hand on top of his and called his name softly, "Fitz." His eyes flew to hers. Despite everything he said he needed to know he was worth it. He needed to feel like he meant enough to someone but he wouldn't dare ask for fear that she'd only be saying what he wanted to hear and not mean a word of it.

"You. Are. Worth. It. You're way more than worth it. And I'm not just talking to hear myself talk or tell you what I think you want to hear, I mean it. But you need to believe it yourself. I _can't_ do that for you. The only thing that I can do is stand by your side and help you. Stop living your life in the shadows of other people's opinions. Stand in the sun…with me," she added. "Someone who believes in you."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded her head yes.

"I just don't want you to look up one day and decide that I'm not the person you thought I was and leave. That's what Mellie did. She had these ideas of the man she wanted me to be and when I fell short of her expectations she changed. I don't know what exactly it is she wanted from me but I couldn't give it to her. I don't know what she expected me to be but it obviously wasn't who I am naturally. And she used my father's words against me. If I were to be honest with you that's when it all begun. And she knew that. I never…I don't…my father's not a subject that I discuss. How could I have told you? I let her in because I thought she saw me, but she didn't. I felt like a fool, Olivia. And I want to let you in but it's hard. Sure we're good friends at work but that's because I can separate my work persona from who I really am. You don't know me."

Olivia pushed back her chair and rounded the table, sitting in his lap. She didn't care what anyone thought. She grabbed his face and looked in his eyes. She just needed a moment to be connected with him. If it was one thing that they had learned in the last 12 hours it was that the physical contact provided by the other calmed their souls more than just the presence of the other. And his, was calling out to hers. He needed someone and she knew that if she could help it, whenever she could she would be there. And if she couldn't then she'd do whatever it took to make a way. She pushed a wayward curl out of his face before tracing her fingertips down his face.

"I don't make promises. But for you I will. I will always be here for you Fitz. And when you need to talk about anything, anything at all, I want you to come to me. I don't care what I'm doing. I don't care about what has happened in your past. Well I do but not enough to let it make me run."

His chest felt like it would burst. He couldn't explain how she made him feel. If he wasn't careful he could fall even harder for Olivia Pope than he already had in. And until now, he didn't realize that he had even started. Why didn't he meet her sooner? What if he had been with her instead of Mellie? It pained him to think of what he missed out on. But did he really miss out on anything if she was offering him everything he hoped for on a silver platter? She was giving him a chance to experience love. Could he accept the opportunity?

"I'm so sorry Olivia, but I just don't know if I can do…this," he said motioning between them as best he could seeing as she was still on his lap before gently pushing her off.

**Soooo, the bad part of me wants to stop it right here annnnd I think I am. Do you all hate me now? BUT, I'm already writing the next chapter so don't panic. Thank you to MyPenCries for pointing out the fact that I called them Best Friends in the last chapter…my mistake. I meant more like really good friends/coworkers. I don't know how I missed that part but I just wanted to clarify. I had a brain fart in the middle of writing and I feel like this may be somewhat mediocre plus it was like 3 in the morning. I hope you like it anyway and I still haven't lost you guys! Don't forget to review, pls &amp; thks : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I'm not even sure I have a comment besides I hope you like it &amp; Enjoy / Follow / Review : )**

Olivia stood there looking at Fitz. He was busying trying to avoid eye contact. But he couldn't avoid her because she had rode there with him therefore she had to ride back too. He couldn't just leave her there, not that he wanted to. She didn't really say anything and Fitz thought he had upset her. But in reality, Olivia was just more determined to help him. Sometimes she got quiet when she made up her mind about something. She wasn't going to push too hard but she wouldn't stop pushing altogether either. Fitz wanted to say something but he didn't know what. Had he pushed her too far? He secretly hoped not. He liked knowing that maybe someone actually cared for him. He felt stuck. He knew he should have better control of his emotions than he did presently.

When he pulled up to his apartment he cut off the engine but made no move to get out of the car. He ran his palms up and down his thighs nervously before clearing his throat. "Liv?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. About what happened, I'm sorry."

"Fitz, no need to apologize. I understand way more than you think I do."

She had a smile on her face when he finally looked at her.

"Do you want to maybe come in and try to talk again? I'd really like to if you don't mind."

She didn't answer she just got out of the car and waited on him to do the same. When they got inside he grabbed some water from the fridge and sat with her at his kitchen table. She rubbed his hand that was placed on the table encouragingly. She was so patient with him and he appreciated that. She offered the kind of care he never got in his life from anyone.

"Where should I begin? I guess we should talk about my f… Big Jerry. As you know, he was a 2 time governor, 3 time senator and everyone adored him. But those people only saw what he wanted them to see. They didn't know the half of it. In some ways I guess he was a great guy. And the bad side of him, you kind of couldn't hold him accountable because his father was the same way." Liv noted how impersonally he described his family. It was like they were someone else's relatives instead of his.

He continued, "He was emotionally abusive towards me and my brother. He hit us before but it never happened again so I wouldn't really label him as physically abusive unless you counted the objects he took his anger out on. He was one of those people obsessed with public images. By me being his son I had to damn near reinvent the meaning of perfection. It was amazing that I learned how to do anything right because he wanted you to somehow just know or learn it in your sleep. Teaching us was too much trouble and if he had to he only did it once. Mistakes, those were unheard of. Mistakes were for the common man, not a Grant man. Once when I was younger I became fascinated with the violin. He thought it wasn't manly enough so I had to learn how to play the cello. He woke me up at the crack of dawn to practice reading music. It didn't matter how tired I was. And sometimes I would be so tired the notes would run together and if I got it wrong then he'd throw my sheet music and laugh as I scrambled to get it. He was even worse once I started playing. If the sound wasn't clear enough he would knock my bow out of my hand and kick it as I tried to pick it up, calling me stupid. One time he even snapped it in half. It wasn't until he made me play for company that he would hurl insults at me. He'd call me a dumb ass, an idiot, an incompetent good for nothing, useless human being. If I couldn't perform simple tasks then I'd never be good enough for anything else."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Liv, I was only 8. He broke my spirit when I was still hopeful enough to make wishes on four leaf clovers and ask Santa for presents on Christmas. The only thing he made me believe in were monsters; I had my own, tormenting me under the same roof that I slept under, pretending to fight off the "real" monsters. And I couldn't even choose my own friends either. I had to be seen with certain people. What kind of life was that for a kid? It got slightly better as I got older because I learned how to navigate around him but I was already scarred."

"I'm so sorry. Did you…did you ever talk to him about it, later?"

"I tried. He called me a pussy. Told me to grow a pair. That the world wasn't going to coddle me so he shouldn't have to either. He said he was looking out for me. But Liv, how could he believe that? I mean really. He was always comparing me to his friend's kids. I needed to be the best or I was nothing at all. If I didn't get better grades I had to say that I was sorry for being average and failing him and that I was ungrateful for not taking advantage of the opportunities he gave me to be great whenever I saw him when I entered a room. And it didn't matter if people were around. I think he got a kick out of it if we had an audience and the bigger the better. It doesn't seem like much now but back then those were some of the worst moments of my life. What is a man if he doesn't have pride?"

"That was no way to treat you. You shouldn't have had to accept it then or now. You can't help how it made you feel growing up but now you have the power to control your feelings. Take your life back, because right now you're letting him have ownership over it still. He's not in charge. I wish I could slap the shit out of him myself and then make him tell the world how much of a bitch he is. Men like him make me _so_ angry. They feel small and powerless and they take advantage of others at a moment when they are weak and vulnerable and susceptible to take bs from other people. They get off on that feeling of belittling others because it helps them sleep at night to know that they aren't the only weak ones in this world. I _hate_ him, enough for the both of us right now."

He was startled by her passionate response. He didn't expect anyone to understand or even try and it seemed like she got him. But then he thought he could be wrong, he was wrong about Mellie.

She was huffing and puffing from her anger. "I'm sorry, I didn't to rant like that it's just my father and your father…lets just say they must be kindred spirits. But we're not here to talk about me, I'm here for you."

"You don't…think I'm pathetic? I let him run over me and never stood up for myself even in adulthood. What man does that?"

"Fitz, don't do that. Don't question who you are because who you are has nothing to do with who he is. I think you know that too. Don't you?" She ran her fingers through his hair.

He leaned into her touch. It seemed to be a natural response for him. "You're right. It just gets easy to, I don't know, believe what I've been told for most of my life."

_The Next Day:_

Fitz got to work first that morning. It was partially because he wanted to speak with her in her office before she got started with her day. When she walked in she was startled to see him outside of her door. He offered her a cup of coffee just like she liked and followed her inside.

They exchanged greetings before he walked up into her personal space. He looked like he might fly out of his skin from excitement or was it nervousness. Olivia couldn't really tell. "Yesterday, I never got to say thank you. I really appreciated having someone really listen to me. I felt so much better getting that off my chest. I don't know why, it's not like you're the first to hear it I just hope you're the first not to use it against me. Because I do like you, I'm cute I mean you're cute, I'm okay."

She laughed at him. "You're cute when you start nervously rambling. You never have to thank me for doing something I want to do. Okay?"

"Gotcha. Well, I guess I'll leave you to do your work. I have to do some work myself." His mind chose that moment to travel back to the night they spent together "working" each other's bodies and he started to blush a little. Before he could stop himself he gave her a chaste kiss and turned on his heels, nearly running into the door trying to get out of her office.

Olivia spent the whole morning thinking of their encounter. Were they making progress? It appeared so.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around lunchtime when Fitz came knocking on Olivia's door. She was so engrossed in her paperwork that she didn't notice his presence. He knocked again and she looked up, startled.

"Hey, I was wondering if I ordered lunch did you perhaps want to eat together?"

"Sure, I can clear off my table over there and we can eat in here if you want to."

"I'd like that," he smiled.

* * *

He ordered some Chinese since that's what she was in the mood for. They sat down to eat, enjoying random conversation in between silence.

"So tell me something about you, something that not many people know."

She had this look on her face before leaning in and responding in a whisper, "Well… I can do a couple of tricks in the bedroom."

He swallowed his food before he was done chewing. He was definitely intrigued. He was trying to think of a way to ask her more but he didn't know how to without possibly coming off as a pervert so he just decided to blurt it out. "Show me."

She laughed. She sat back and eyed him for a minute before deciding that he was serious. Normally, she was more uptight when it came to sex in the beginning of a "relationship" but she noticed that was the only time he let his guard down and gave himself over to her. It wasn't exactly the healthiest formula for the relationship she hoped that they could have but she would make do for now. She was determined that one day he'd be fully open and trusting of her and the sex would just be an added bonus.

"How important is it that you get back to work right this instant?" she asked as she got up and walked over towards her door.

"I-it can wait. I don't think I can."

She closed the door and locked it, the whole time looking at him as she made her way back over to where they were sitting. He expected her to…well he wasn't exactly sure what he expected her to do but not sit down next to him like nothing was about to happen. She was toying with her food. He was staring at her. She wanted to see if he would perhaps take the initiative but he seemed to be hesitant. Luckily for them, she was the type of woman to go after what she wanted or they'd never get anything done.

She scooted back and moved over to him. She straddled his lap and grabbed his tie, pulling his face close to hers. She licked his lips, biting him gently before kissing him. He groaned into her mouth, grabbing her neck to bring her even closer to him. He couldn't stop kissing her even if her office caught on fire or the world ended. He'd die with her right where she was. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him away so she could catch her breath. But he wasn't having it. He pulled her back, pushing his tongue into her mouth playing with her tongue until she whimpered into his mouth. It amazed her still that for someone who seemed to be so insecure he had a lot of confidence once sex came into play. His hands gripped her hips, moving her against his burgeoning erection. He needed her clothes off and he needed them off now. She was on the same page as he. They both moved simultaneously, trying to rid each other of their jackets and shirts. They laughed against each other's mouths as they realized one of them wasn't going to be successful. He stopped his movements and allowed her to take off his jacket and throw it across the room. She removed his tie and placed it around her neck before unbuttoning his shirt. It quickly joined his jacket across the room. She ran her hands up and down his chest, admiring the firmness of his chest. She toyed with the hair from his down to his navel. She felt his stomach clench beneath her fingers.

"My turn."

He threw off her jacket in the same manner as she removed his and bunched her blouse up, cupping her breasts in his hands. Her bra was thin and he used that to his advantage, rubbing her nipples until they puckered against his palms. But he wanted skin-to-skin contact so he undid her blouse and unhooked her bra, freeing her. He used his tie that was still wrapped around her neck to tease her. She wanted to feel his mouth on her so she tangled her fingers in his curls and pulled his head down. He caught on to what she wanted and started to trace circles around her nipples, each one smaller than the last. When he finally took her into his mouth she rocked her hips in excitement against him. He sucked so hard her nipples felt raw from pleasure.

Finally satisfied she slid off his lap and unzipped her skirt. She didn't take it off though and she watched him fidget in his seat. "If you want it, come and get it."

He got up and made his way towards her but with each step he took forward she took one back until she was sitting on her table. Hands braced behind her, she lifted her hips as he pulled down her skirt. He didn't stand once he got it past her feet he just placed one leg over his shoulder. He used his index finger and lightly traced a path up her leg until he reached her lips. She squirmed against his touched. Using one hand to push her back onto the table he spread her open, staring in amazement. She was his new favorite treat. He traced his name across her clit with the tip of his finger, watching as her hips involuntarily rocked.

"I need to taste you. Can I taste you?" he asked.

"God yes," she let out on a ragged breath.

His mouth was watering in anticipation. He slowly moved forward, sticking his tongue out to drag up and down. He was swirling his tongue in circles, tracing his name again, branding her as his unknowingly. She pulled his hair as his tongue wrapped around her clit and he started to suck. She was mumbling incoherently. Her eyes were in the back of her head. He kissed her clit tenderly before rapidly flicking his tongue and she started to lose it. Her hip movements were jerky at best and her toes were curled so tightly you would have thought she was throwing up gang signs. She started to scratch his scalp as she came. He licked up every ounce, licking his lips in satisfaction.

He stood up and unbuckled his pants. She moved into an upright position so she could watch him. He stopped after he had his belt undone and pants unzipped. They were about to slide off of his hips when she grabbed him by the waistband of his pants and pulled him forward. He watched as she pulled down his pants and underwear to free his member, which she took in her hands. She didn't waste too much time stroking him because she wanted to feel him inside of her. Her hand snaked around to his back and pushed him closer so that his tip was at her entrance. She would push him in a little then clench her walls before urging him forward a little more, repeating the action until he was fully inside of her. She let out a sigh before wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. They didn't break contact as he thrust into her. He eventually grabbed her ass and slammed her onto his length. The only noise was their skin smacking against one another with each thrust. One arm moved to her waist, bringing her impossibly close while the other moved to her leg, wrapping it around his waist. She braced one hand on the desk behind her so that she could move her hips in time with his. Thankfully they were kissing and swallowed the loud moans the other was making or else the whole office would know what was going on.

She came hard, scratching his back up in the process. But before he could join her in the land of bliss she pushed him back and into his chair, climbing down off the table. She looked at his tortured expression, partially amused. He was about to protest when she put her finger to his lips, shushing him. He sucked her finger into his mouth, mimicking his earlier tongue tricks before she slowly slid her finger out.

"I want to taste you when you cum."

She watched his ears turn a deeper shade of red as she lowered her mouth over his tip. He watched, mesmerized, as she stroked him with one hand while swirling her tongue. He thought he might not last long when she released him and let some of her saliva drip down onto him, spreading it with her hand so she could move faster. She took him all of the way in this time letting him touch the back of her throat. He started to move his hips while gripping her hair. His head fell back, eyes screwed shut, and mouth slightly open as he said, " Sooooo good. Yes, don't stop."

When she put her tongue to the roof of her mouth and took him in again he lost it. She didn't take her mouth off of him until he had completely spilled himself into her mouth. She grinned at him as she stood. He pulled her back onto his lap, nuzzling his nose in the soft of her neck.

* * *

"That was a good lunch. I think we should do this again."

He laughed and said, "We should."

But before he could move her she grabbed his face and looked deep into his eyes. He was scared of what he saw. The magnitude of her feelings for him seemed unreal.

She spoke softly, " Just so you know, this is more than just sex to me. We may not be in a relationship but I still plan to get there. Baby steps."

"God, I hope not. I think, I think that I want…this too. As much as it scares me, I want it too. Say you'll wait for me?"

"I'll wait for you Fitz, for as long as you need."


	7. Chapter 7

When Fitz finally made it back to his office his mind was on anything but work. He had far better things to think about, like Olivia and their little office tryst for instance. It was just something about her that amazed him. She got under his skin in the right way. He was afraid that if they kept on he might not ever want to let her go. But, that thought also brought some excitement. He felt like for once he might be able to find happiness with a woman who was genuine. That was a first. Sure his mother genuinely loved him but that wasn't the same. In all honesty he could've had something with Mellie if he hadn't allowed his weaknesses to be used as a weapon against him and also if she hadn't tried to use them against him. He didn't blame her though. She had developed it as a defense mechanism from her childhood. They both had horrible fathers she just learned to cope with hers a little better. That's one thing he admired about Mellie and Olivia, they were fierce women and you didn't dare want to go up against them. They'd have the strongest men walking away whimpering with their tail between their legs.

But that same fire could heal the most broken spirit and Olivia seemed determined to do just that. All he had to do was let her in. It was simple when you really thought about it. He wanted to be able to cast his fears away in that instant and storm in her office and sweep her off her feet and let her know he was all in, that she was his. At the same time, he was so tired of being willing to give his all and then being told his all wasn't good enough. That his all wasn't worth enough. For once it was nice to let someone else invest all of their time, at least then he knew his all might be worth something. And he desperately needed his all to be worth something for Olivia. He'd be crushed if it weren't. Something told him he had nothing to worry about, his heart was safe in Olivia's hands; she was the Queen of Hearts.

* * *

These thoughts were still going thru his mind as he made his way to an office meeting. When he walked in Olivia was already there, looking as beautiful as ever and wonderfully sated. He wondered if anyone knew what had taken place only an hour before and that he was the reason for her glow. That thought alone gave his ego a boost and he smirked to himself. Normally they would sit next to each other since it was no secret that they were good friends but he couldn't risk being near her knowing what she sounded like as she called his name in the throes of passion or how her faced looked as she came. He was a man after all.

As the meeting started he found his eyes drifting over to her. But she was so engrossed in what was being said that she didn't notice. He took that opportunity to admire the fullness of her lips but that only made him think of how snug her mouth felt wrapped around him. His eyes drifted to her cute little nose but then he remembered how it scrunched up when she was coming. And her eyes, she had the most beautiful brown eyes it was like staring into a chocolate river. They would shine so brightly when she was talking about a topic that she was passionate about and when they were filled with desire they took on a dark almost devilish gleam. _Focus Fitz,_ he admonished himself. He had no clue whatsoever what was going on around him and he prayed that he wasn't called on because he'd obviously make a fool of himself.

* * *

Olivia had been waiting to see Fitz walk into the room. The way he placed his foot down with each step was like a king coming to address his peasants. God if she didn't love that walk. She could practically feel her ovaries explode from that alone. When he sat down she noticed his muscles bulge against his shirt and she wanted to trace every single chiseled ab with her tongue. His hands were placed on the table and she remembered how big and strong they felt caressing her skin. He was absentmindedly playing with a pin and she could almost feel his nimble digits playing her body like his favorite instrument. If she weren't so classy she'd jump across the table and into his lap right then and there.

She knew she needed to focus but when you were facing a man like Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third anything remotely sensible went out of the window…right along with your clothes of course. She was praying no one asked for her opinion on anything because she didn't know what the hell was going on.

* * *

Just then they both looked up and made eye contact. Their connection made them both inhale sharply, drawing a few curious glances from other people. They didn't seem to notice or they just didn't care. Eventually he looked away first and that's when Olivia decided to play a little game with him. She leaned back slightly to see where his legs were placed and was delighted to find they were stretched out right in front of her. She scooted back up to the table and placed her chin on one hand as the other traced circles onto the tabletop, trying to appear as though nothing was going on. She slipped off her heels and lightly traced one foot up his leg. She saw him swallow but he didn't look up, he knew it was her.

The second time she went higher, reaching his knee. His leg jerked slightly but still remained in the same spot. Scooting a little closer to the table she decided to see how far her little leg would reach. She came about mid-thigh before she realized she couldn't go any further. He must have liked it and wanted her to continue because this time it was him who scooted closer. Now she could reach his crotch. She used her toe to tease him. He loosened his tie a little, looking a little dazed. She smiled to herself. She had him. When she felt his cock twitch he reached down and grabbed her foot. He needed her to stop or he would lose control all over himself. She looked at him with a pout until his eyes made their way to hers swiftly. She mouthed, "I want you to cum for me again."

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to release himself as well but then they'd be stuck in the conference room until everyone left. He didn't know why but she seemed to love taking him to the edge in a room full of people. It's like she got off on it. _Well,_ he thought,_ who am I to stop her?_

He finally released her foot. But first, he unzipped his pants slowly and took himself out. When she realized it she pretended to drop something under the table and went to retrieve it. She slowly crawled over to him and licked his shaft from the base to the tip three times before reemerging in her seat. He narrowed his eyes at her. She definitely didn't play nice and he loved it.

She placed her foot back in his lap and ran it up and down his cock. His eyes were almost about to roll back in his head but he had to try and focus. Soon he was close to coming, she could tell by how red his ears were. He started coughing to keep from moaning. Thankfully the meeting was ending and they let everyone else leave before them. When the last person left, giving them a strange look, he finally let go and released all over her foot. She giggled before grabbing a couple of tissues and cleaning herself up.

He wheezed, "What are you trying to do to me woman, kill me? That's three times in one day!"

"I'm just having a little fun. Blondes aren't the only ones who can ya know," she replied with a wink. "So I was thinking, tomorrow we should go on a date. What do you think?"

"That's nice and all but shouldn't I, the man, be asking you out?"

"Yes, you should but you don't seem inclined to do it anytime soon so I'm helping you out. I'm doing it for you," she smiled.

He just shook his head. This woman was something else. "Do I get to choose the restaurant or are you going to do that too? What about dessert? I think I want what I've been having these past couple of days."

"You can and as for dessert, you can have it any way you want it…with whatever toppings you want as well."

"Well I think you have yourself a date. Pick me up at 8 and please try not to be late," he joked.

He had just finished making himself look decent before he got up and walked out. Olivia was already making plans to take a trip to Victoria Secret to get something nice to wear.

**I just love making Liv this sexually confident woman. To me there's nothing wrong with owning your sexuality, it's one of women's most powerful weapons. But that could just be me. Anywho, Fitz is slowly making progress. Do you think it's just the sex? I know that's how some men really express themselves. Are they moving too fast or not fast enough? Let me know your thoughts in a review. Oh and Happy Fourth of July! Do you guys have any plans? I know I do. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: SURPRISE! I'm making a guest appearance. I just took my first exam of the semester and as usual, I always feel like writing to celebrate these things. I won't promise any regular updates but I will say I have two exams in two weeks so maybe… **

**I had decided to take a break from writing because I wasn't feeling too satisfied in the quality of my stories. This year I'm taking fiction-writing workshops for my major so I feel as though my writing is improving. But this means you might notice a change in how I write or hopefully even the quality of my writing. But for now I hope you all enjoy and leave me reviews to come back to, they might even motivate me to try and come back soon! Enjoy lovelies : )**

Olivia was anxious for the rest of the day. She kept thinking about what happened during and after the meeting and what would happen later the next night. She didn't necessarily regret her actions but at the same time she knew how easy it was to convince yourself that someone only wanted your body and not your mind and soul. Should she slow things down? She kind of didn't want to because she was having fun. She wanted this. But…

* * *

The next day she barely saw Fitz, she was purposely staying in her office. She wanted him to be just as anxious to see her, as she was to see him. When she left she was driving down the road on her way to Victoria Secret but when she got there she sat in her car and placed a call. After talking for about 30 minutes she hung up and pulled out of the lot. She decided against the lingerie and headed home. Tonight, she wanted it to be about more than just the physical. When she got in she let her bag slide down her arm and fall onto the couch. It was time for some relaxation. In the bathroom she got out her cherry blossom scented bubble bath and ran a nice hot bath. While she waited she stripped down. Twisting her hair up into a messy bun she took a moment to admire her curves. _I should start doing squats, _she thought.

Shutting off the water, she climbed in the tub and slid down. The only part of her body not emerged in water was her face. It was becoming more usual for her to spend her free time thinking of one person these past few days. Looking at the clock on the wall she realized she had gotten carried away daydreaming and needed to get moving to allow time for her to find the perfect outfit. But halfway thru bathing herself her mind began to wonder what it would feel like to have Fitz do it for her, to feel his smooth skin gracing hers.

Getting out, she decided to air-dry. The cool air hitting her skin caused her to tremble. She sprinted into her room to grab her panties and a robe to ward off the chill. Even though she planned to refrain from sex she wasn't going to wear a bra. She just that hoped he didn't mind.

That's when it hit her that she didn't know if she should dress up or not. She sent him a quick text:

**OP: "Hey sexy! Where are you taking me tonight?"**

**FG: "I'm taking you to a secret location to tie you up and have my way with you ;)"**

**OP: "Quit it, LOL. I'm serious. I need to know what to wear unless you want me to show up naked!"**

**FG: "Are you naked now? Send me a pic of you in a bra!"**

She laughed out loud. Biting her lip, she contemplated whether she should do it but then remembered she wasn't wearing a bra. Maybe she should tell him that. Instead, she ran to her nightstand and grabbed something. She ran back to her dresser and pulled out the matching bra to her panties.

Fitz felt his phone vibrate and saw that he had a picture message from Olivia. He couldn't believe she actually did it. He hurriedly opened the message and then proceeded to drop his phone. He was clutching his stomach as he laughed. When he finally calmed down a little he grabbed his phone and looked at the picture again. She literally put an actual picture of herself inside of her bra.

**FG: "Very funny Ms. Pope!"**

**OP: "What? You asked for a pic of me in my bra..."**

**FG: "Just for that I'm not telling you where we're going. Good luck with that outfit ;P I'll see you when you get here."**

"Ugh!" she said.

She stomped over to her closet with her lip stuck out. He was lucky she wanted to explore whatever it was she felt like they could have or she'd cancel just to get him back. She shoved her clothes to one side, one by one, as she ruled them out. Before long she had looked over every article of clothing in her closet and she still didn't know what she wanted to wear. She knew she wanted to wear a nice skirt but all of hers were a little bit shorter than she'd like them to be for tonight. She didn't want people to think she was a random prostitute that he had picked up off the street.

Just then she heard a knock on her front door. She ran to open it and almost collided with the door. She didn't bother to check the peephole, swinging the door wide open. Before she could acknowledge who it was she saw a blur of red shoot into her apartment and down the hall.

"Abby, what the hell? Do I need to place a speed bump in my doorway?"

"Sorry Liv but I'm about to piss on myself. Give me five minutes!"

Liv chuckled to herself as she closed the door and went back into her room. Earlier that day she had called her best friend of 15 years, Abigail 'Abby' Whelen, to tell her all about the progress she felt she was making with Fitz. Abby was the first person to know about her feelings for him and she often encouraged her to "get him before another thirsty bitch did". If nothing else, she could count on Abby to always tell her how she felt.

She didn't bother to turn around as she heard Abby walk into her room. Abby plopped down on her stomach across Liv's bed, watching Liv pretend to ignore her.

"So tell me, are you planning on letting him fuck your brains out after dinner or before? Because if I were you, I'd let him spread me out on the table for the main course _and_ dessert. Didn't you say he had "superpowers"? What kind of tricks can he do with his tongue? I heard about this one trick some guys can do with ice and…"

"ABBY! This is why I never tell you anything. I asked for your help picking out an outfit, not recreating my own personal version of _50 Shades of Grey_. Now get your head out of the gutter and help me." Abby wasn't paying her any attention, she was too busy imagining what kind of superpowers Fitz had. "Hello? I better not see a wet stain on my bed when you get up." Liv knew that look. Abby wore it on several occasions when she talked about her ex-boyfriend, David.

Abby threw a pillow at Liv's head and got up. "Where's that lace, black halter top you got last week? If you wear that you can put on your skinny jeans, the ones that hug your legs like a second layer of skin. I've never seen a single guy keep his tongue in his mouth when you wear those in public and we both know you want to feel Fitz's tongue in places only you and him can see."

Olivia laughed because Abby was right. But she would be damned if she admitted it. She had already messed up telling her about their first time. She could just imagine what Abby would say if she knew about every other time since then.

The halter-top was perfect because it gave her an excuse not to wear a bra. She looked cute and classy with just the right amount of sexiness. She rummaged through the bottom of her closet for her black wedges but couldn't find them.

Abby cleared her throat and stuck her foot out. "Looking for these?"

"What the hell? When did you get those?" Abby was always taking her clothes or shoes without her even realizing it. She needed to invest in those security things stores had with the explosive dye in them so every time Abby tried to take something of hers it would be ruined. Okay maybe not.

"Honey, a girl is trying to get laid! It's been a week. I'm going to die old and alone. I think I can feel a cobweb forming now as I speak," she whined.

Liv just looked at her, cocking her head to the side. This woman was something else!

"Why are we friends again? Clearly you were meant to live in the playboy mansion where you can have all the sex you want to. I think you're secretly a rabbit or something."

"Hey, that's a good idea. Maybe then I can…"

"Do NOT finish that sentence!" Liv said. As she spoke she walked over to Abby and pushed her on the bed. Bending down, she snatched her shoes off of her feet and proceeded to put them on. She turned left and right in the mirror. Approving of her outfit she went to fix her hair. She decided on a simple goddess braid over one shoulder. She wasn't a big fan of make-up if she didn't feel like it was necessary to wear it so she put on some lip-gloss and sprayed her favorite perfume. "How do I look?"

"If I went that way _I'd_ use my superpowers on you myself," Abby laughed. "Do you need a condom? I have a few different brands in my purse, ya know, just in case."

Liv didn't even bother to respond. She grabbed her purse and dragged Abby with her out the door. Abby told her to call her later tonight and tell her how the date went. Olivia didn't make any promises and got in her car. She was going to meet Fitz at his house and ride with him from there. She realized as she was leaving that it almost seemed like she didn't want him to come to her place. Hopefully he didn't get the wrong idea. After tonight she'd make sure to try to invite him over to her house for their next date.

* * *

She pulled up to his place and sat there for a minute. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her. Maybe it was the fact that this time when they were in each other's company it'd be about letting their walls down instead of trying to climb a wall and reach a sexual high. _You'll be fine. This is what you've always wanted remember?_

She went up to his door but before she could knock he opened the door. He stood there a moment taking in her beauty. She looked so incredible. He briefly wondered if she was wearing a bra. Her pants looked like they were made just for her and the way her braid fell over her shoulder, he didn't think he could find the words to truly express how she made him feel in that moment. That thought terrified and thrilled him. He just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi," he smiled at her.

_What did he just say?_ She got lost in his eyes. And his smile, it was everything she dreamed of at night. Perfection. "Hi," she finally got out.

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I missed you. I haven't seen you all day," he whispered into her hair. They were both shocked by his comment. He didn't mean to say it out loud. She didn't know he had any type of feelings for her, she thought it was too soon for him. But she was glad all the same.

"That was the point," she replied.

He pulled back. "You were avoiding me on purpose?"

She saw the look of uncertainty creeping onto his face. She could've hit herself on the head. "It's not like that, its just…I don't know. I thought maybe you'd be as anxious to see me like I am to see you all the time if I stayed hidden until it was time for our date. If that even makes sense," she laughed softly.

"Uh, yeah…sure," he dropped his hands and stepped back. She stepped forward and touched his arm. Where was the playful, confident guy who was texting her earlier?

"Don't…I didn't mean for you to take it this way. I know sometimes I come across as aggressive but this is new for me. I've never had to work for a guy. And I don't mind because you are definitely worth it. But sometimes I might do things that don't make sense to you, hell even to myself." When he just stood there sort of awkwardly she leaned forward, slowly, so that he could move if he wanted to. He didn't. They looked into each other's eyes until their lips were almost touching. He watched her eyelids flutter shut and her eyelashes fan her cheeks until her lips touched his. He let out a sigh of contentment. One touch of her sensual lips was all it took.

"So, are we leaving now?" she asked.

"Don't you want to have your way with me first?" he joked. But judging by the look she gave him, the thought wasn't too far from the forefront of her mind. If she didn't stop looking at him like that he was going to have his way with her instead. He cleared his throat in an attempt to calm down. She noticed his eyes were turning grey and realized what he must be thinking.

She stepped right up to him, her body was flush against his, and said, "Maybe later." When she moved back she watched as he struggled trying to focus again. Apparently she needed to avoid being too close to him for the rest of the evening in order to make sure nothing happened. Could she do that was the question?

When he was able to concentrate again, he told her they could leave now. When they got to his car she grabbed the handle and got in and she noticed he was standing outside of her door looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"Get out of the car. I'm supposed to get the door for you. New rule: whenever we're going out on a date, you don't touch a single door. Not a car door, restaurant door, the door to any room you enter, you don't touch. Got it?"

She was slightly flustered. She didn't know he was such a gentleman. She just nodded and got out of the car. He closed the door and waited a few seconds before opening it again and grabbing her hand to help her get inside. He rounded the car and got in. She wasn't sure if she should say thank you or not. If what he said was true she'd constantly be saying it throughout the night and she hated being repetitive so she kept her mouth shut.

"So now do I get to know where we're going?" she asked.

"Nope. But you can sit over there and look pretty while keeping me company on the drive there." He smiled to let her know he didn't mean any harm by the way he said it.

"Fine," she pouted. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was so cute when she stuck her lip out like that. He had to turn his eyes back to the road before he became distracted by thoughts of sucking on said lip. When he got to a red light she reached over and grabbed his hand. She loved how strong his grip was and how she felt protected when her hand was in his. With her free hand she traced circles on the back of his hand. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. She just wanted him to know that they were equal in this; they were both going to be all in, together.

* * *

She looked up when she realized he was pulling into a parking lot. He was taking her to Osaka, a Japanese restaurant. "You seem like you have a propensity for Asian dishes so I figured you'd like it. I hope it's okay."

"It's perfect," she smiled. Her smile was so mesmerizing he couldn't help but mirror her actions. She didn't bother trying to get out on her own because she knew he wouldn't like it so she waited for him to open her door and let her out. He placed his arm around her waist as they walked inside. They chose to be seated in front of the grill. After placing their order he put his arm behind her and scooted his chair closer to hers.

"How was your day today?" he asked.

"It was okay. To be honest with you, it sucked trying to stay away from you. I'm not sure on what planet my logic for doing so makes sense on. How was yours?"

"It was pretty good. Of course, I missed you but I told you that already. I really wanted to skip ahead to our date tonight." He laughed at her shocked expression. "What?"

"Nothing, its just…that's the second time tonight you've said something like that and I don't know, I guess I just wasn't expecting it. I know what you've been through emotionally and everything."

"Olivia, I was hurt, sure, but that doesn't mean I don't still feel things or that I cannot express them. I just choose not to because most times it's hard. But I just feel like maybe with you I can. I hope I'm not wrong in my assumptions."

"Of course not. You can trust me. I want us to be able to trust each other." He noticed her shiver as she spoke so he ran his hand up and down her arm. That's when he brushed her breast and he froze. She inhaled sharply. They tried to ignore the sexual tension that was suddenly crackling in the air.

Instead of pulling apart, their bodies unconsciously shifted closer to one another.

"So tell me something about the Olivia Pope that no one else knows. Something that you haven't told many people."

She shifted in her seat to look at him better. But she quickly averted her gaze. She found it ironic how she is always trying to get him to open up and trust her but when he asks her this one time, she hesitates. She opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say.

"Hey," he lifted her chin so that he could look in her eyes. "I know that since we've started getting close most of our time has been spent having sex but I believe that we could have more than that and I know you do too. But we have to be all in together in order to do this. I need all of you if I'm going to be able to do this and survive. That much I do know from this small amount of time."

His words encouraged her to speak up. "When I was younger my father was never around. I used to tell my friends he had really important work to do that kept him away but I knew better. When he finally came around it was because my mom passed away. He didn't really want me and he was upset that I was sort of forced on him. I wonder why he didn't just give me up for adoption. He could have, but I think he got some kind of perverse pleasure out of letting me know constantly, how much he hated my existence. Because of him, I learned to be self-sufficient and learn how to go after what I want, no holds barred."

Now he knew realized why she said their fathers were alike. He pulled her into his body for a sideways hug. He didn't know what to say. He hated men like that but we can't choose our parents. Before he could ask another question the chef came out and started to prepare their food. When the flames burst up they both leaned back, laughing. They were captivated by his performance.

Once their food was ready and the chef had left they dug into their food and in between bites they resumed asking each other questions. They talked about everything: what they liked, what they hated, what made them laugh or cry. They avoided the topic of their childhoods because it was a touchy subject for both. They were done eating before they knew it and ready to leave yet they didn't want the night to end.

"Do you think I could come in when we get back to your place and we can finish talking? I'm really enjoying myself and I want to spend more time with you. I want to know more about you, everything about you."

He just nodded his head. He didn't trust himself to speak. This evening with her was amazing from the moment she showed up at his door. He was partially skeptical because women like her were nonexistent as far as he was concerned. They walked to the car and he helped her in. On the way home it was silent again but it was still comfortable. She didn't hesitate to grab his hand again.

Back at his place she slipped off her shoes and sat on the couch. He was still standing by the door, watching her. He looked uncertain all of a sudden. She didn't speak she just got up and walked over to him. Stopping two feet away, she reached out her hand to him. He looked at it for a moment before grabbing it. She smiled that smile he loved and led him to the couch. He sat down and expected her to do the same but she walked behind the couch. He tried to turn his head and see what she was doing but she pushed his face back around.

"Relax, I just want to repay you for the wonderful dinner. It was really nice." She leaned down to kiss his cheek.

He swallowed hard. This wasn't what he expected. He was used to women like Mellie who felt like things like dinner and shopping, spoiling a woman, were his job and that they didn't need to repay him. He sat back and she told him to unbutton and take off his shirt. Once he was left in his undershirt she started to massage his neck and shoulders. Her delicate fingers felt so good. His eyes closed as he relaxed into her touch. She moved her hands up to play in his hair and massage his scalp. She was enjoying the silkiness of his curls intertwining around her fingers. After a while she moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"You're so perfect. And don't tell me you aren't because for me, you're the perfect man. I don't care what happened in your past. Well I do but you know what I mean. Will you allow me to join you on this journey? And no matter what happens, know that I truly care about you. After tonight I'm more sure than I was before that I want to be in this with you. I want to stand in the sun with you and let the light of a new day shine on our faces."

His response was to scoot closer to her and wrap his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him as well while he rested his head in the crook of her neck. She held him for a while, just reveling in the fact that they were here together in this moment. Eventually she told him, "Take me to your room. I don't want to make love tonight. I don't want everything to be about sex between us. I just want us to hold each other."

"Okay."

He got up and held his hand out for her and together they walked down the hall and into his room. They lay down on top of the covers in each other's arms. This was something they could get used to. Before drifting off to sleep he prayed for them. He felt like he was making some progress in opening up to and trusting her but he also knew how easy it was to take two steps back after one step forward. He didn't know that Olivia was doing the same. She wanted to do whatever it took to win the heart of this wonderful man. She kissed his chest, right over his heart before drifting off to sleep. He joined her shortly after.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this was somewhat a filler chapter. I just wanted to get a little something out there, a little something that was happy because canon…. Anywho! I'm not mad about what's happening on the show though, I just wish Liv would be single because right now she's so confused she can't tell her left nipple from her right. But I digress. I think a certain someone whose name rhymes with SMELLIE will be appearing next chapter. But don't worry, mah boos are safe. Or are they? **

**Enjoy lovelies! Review / Follow / Favorite**

The next few weeks were pretty much routine for them. They spent a lot of time together outside of the office getting to know one another. Most evenings he would come to her place for dinner and on Fridays they would watch a movie afterwards. He was starting to truly feel like she was his best friend. She listened to him. She cared about him. And surprisingly they hadn't had sex once since their first date and it didn't bother either of them…that much.

Fitz would be lying if he said he didn't stay up late thinking about making love to her most nights but he was afraid to ruin things. Sure sex is how they ended up were they are but he felt like it might ruin the progress they made. Even with everything he had been through he was worried about making Liv feel bad.

He knew from their late night conversations that she had been through as much as he had she just hid it better than he did. She'd had a better support system but now he had her.

He had her.

He liked the way that sounded in his head.

If he had his way he'd always have her in his life. Hopefully as Mrs. Grant. Yeah, he liked that a lot.

* * *

It was yet another Friday, they had made their usual dinner plans but he was running late. After work he decided to make a quick stop to pick up a surprise for her. He hoped it wasn't too soon and that she'd like what he got for her.

He rang her doorbell, shoving his hands in his pockets. He hoped she wasn't too worried about him being late.

When she opened the door, her brow was furrowed. Upon seeing his face she immediately broke into a relieved smile. She ran and threw herself at him. He caught her and laughed.

"Someone is happy to see me," he said.

"I was worried that something had happened to you. I was scared," she admitted.

He was touched. Her eyes looked so big and scared as she looked up at him. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes again. It made his heart ache. He held onto her a little tighter.

He walked into her place with her still wrapped up in his arms, kicking the door closed with his foot.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in a little errand earlier and lost track of time."

She was curious now. She wiggled out of his grasp.

"Oh. What were you doing on this errand?"

He changed the subject, "Is that lasagna I smell?"

"Fitz! I asked you a question," she said. She was trying to get in front of him but he just grabbed her hand and pulled her into her kitchen like it was their place instead of just hers.

"I know. I was ignoring you," he smiled.

She knew he was teasing her and she didn't like it. But at the same time she loved when Fitz let his guard down enough to joke around with her. It showed how comfortable he was becoming with her.

That's when she looked down and saw a bulge in his pants. She bit her lip as she blushed.

"Fitz," she tried to reach out and touch him but he moved his hips away.

He looked at her out of he corner of his eye. "Not yet, that's your present."

She was definitely ready to skip dinner when he said that. She loved getting to know him, he was a great guy and all, but she had needs. And he was the only man who ever came close to truly satisfying her. She had missed… that part of him.

She eagerly rubbed her hands together before pushing him into his chair and placing his napkin in his lap.

"Eat up," she said. She had already sat down and was about to start shoving food in her mouth so she could get to her favorite part: _dessert_.

He couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness. He was amused but a part of him was extremely nervous.

They held hands as Fitz blessed the food and then dug in. Dinner was filled with small talk. When Fitz finally finished his last forkful of lasagna and wiped his mouth, he leaned back in his chair. He offered to help her clear the table but she insisted she didn't need any help.

He had pulled out his phone to check his emails before turning it off. He didn't want any interruptions tonight.

When she walked back into the room he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. She was startled at first but the look on his face quickly shifted the mood. He was trying to concentrate so he could do what he had planned but it was kind of hard, no pun intended, with her moving on his lap. She was wearing a thin silk dress, if you could call it that, so he could feel the heat from her body as though she were naked.

He grabbed her hips to stop her and she felt the bulge in his jeans. She grabbed it before he could stop her and she froze, peering into his eyes in disbelief.

"Fitz, is that… Did you…Are you?" she didn't know what to say.

Suddenly there was a huge lump in his throat. _Shit,_ he thought. _What if she freaks out? It's too soon. I knew it._

"About that," he tried to explain, clearing his throat.

She got up off of his lap but he kept his hands on her hips, not letting her move.

"Liv, I want to ask you something," he rushed to get out. "I hope it's not too soon or anything but I just can't stand the thought of losing you to someone else. I can't sleep at night unless I know for sure that you belong to me as much as I belong to you. So," he stood up and pulled the box out of his pocket.

"No, wait! I'm not—" she tried to stop him.

"Will you be my girlfriend? Officially?" he asked.

She stopped, confused. She just knew he was about to propose. But that was crazy. She looked down and saw that he had bought her a gold promise ring with an infinity symbol in the center. Her eyes flew up, tears threatening to fall. _Was this really happening? He really wanted her like she wanted him?_

She felt stupid for thinking he was going to propose. Of course he wasn't, it was way too soon for a step like that. But one day… She was smiling at the thought.

This time when she jumped into his arms she wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbing his face. She pecked his lips repeatedly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said.

Relief immediately coursed through him. He knew she would say yes but he still had doubts sometimes. Mellie seemed so sure of them once before too and that relationship failed miserably.

He spun around with her in his arms. They were both crying happy tears. They had officially taken the first step and it felt GREAT!

Suddenly he stopped spinning and just looked into her eyes. He saw everything he's always wanted looking back at him. What more could he want?

This time when she got down she took his hand and led him down the hall to her bedroom. Pulling him inside, she closed the door and pushed him up against it. No words were needed; they each knew how the other felt. She unbuttoned his shirt all while looking at him. They never broke eye contact as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and started to pull on his undershirt. He raised his arms to help her and once she finally got it off she ran her hands through the hair on his chest.

He inhaled sharply. She wanted to be in control and he'd let her, for now.

She stepped closer to him, still maintaining eye contact, and flicked her tongue teasingly over one of his nipples. His hand came up to cup her head. His thumb was gently rubbing circles behind her ear. Her soft breath was tickling his skin and he shivered.

She moved back just enough to undo his belt and unzip his pants. Instead of pushing them down like he expected her to she reached into his waistband, cupping him in her hand. He grabbed her arms, biting his lip.

He was so turned on that it wouldn't take much more to bring him over the edge. Sensing this, she pulled her hand out and got on her knees, pulling down his pants and briefs. He peered down at her through lowered lids.

Using the tips of her fingers she teased his penis. She watched, mesmerized as he became harder to the point his penis was touching his stomach. As she stood up she ran her tongue from the base to the tip, moving up his stomach and chest until she reached the base of his throat. She pushed his head back and bit him. He grabbed her and tried to pull her closer so he could pick her up but she stopped him.

He forced his eyes open, looking at her questioningly.

She smirked as she backed up slowly. He watched as she slid the straps of her dress down her arms and let it slide down her body.

He moaned and licked his lips when he saw her see-thru, baby pink lace demi-cup bra and panties against her smooth brown skin. She had on baby pink pumps to match.

"Livvie," he whispered.

He watched her turn and sashay over to the bed, instinctively trying to follow her. He stopped when she did; she looked over her shoulder at him before crawling onto the bed, moving to the center. When he tried to walk again he felt like his legs might give out on him. She was just so beautiful and tempting and _his._

_His!_

Moving like a toddler who just learned how to walk, he made it over to the bed. He crawled after her, stopping above her. She was leaning back on her elbows, admiring his muscles as they strained to hold him up.

_Mine,_ she thought. _ALL mine!_

Growing impatient she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face down, sucking on his bottom lip. She released it from her mouth with a pop and he took hers into his mouth, returning the favor.

Bracing himself on one arm he pushed down her bra straps one at a time before reaching behind her and deftly undoing the clasp. She didn't know how he did that so skillfully and she didn't care to find out. He tossed her bra across the room before greedily taking a nipple into his mouth.

Her legs spread open and he placed his weight on top of her before giving the other nipple the same attention. Her nails were scraping his scalp gently but not quite, the other hand running up and down the muscles of his back. He listened to her panting as his free hand dipped into her panties.

"Fuck," she hissed. He was teasing her clit but she really wanted him to fuck her with his fingers. She tried moving her hips but he kept moving with her.

Finally deciding to put her out of her misery he inserted one finger but only the tip. She hated when he wouldn't give her what she wanted. Before he could stop her, she grabbed his hand and pushed his finger all the way in. If he wouldn't give her pleasure then she'd take it.

Aggressiveness looked sexy on her.

Her pussy had a death grip on his finger, she was just that tight. He couldn't wait to be wrapped up in her warmth. He moved onto his knees so he could slip off her panties. Once she was completely exposed to him, he started kissing her senseless while she rode his fingers. Right as she was about to tumble over the edge he slipped his fingers out and positioned his body to plunge into her.

Her eyes and mouth shot open in surprise.

He shut his eyes to try and concentrate.

It was too much. They had gone too long without intimacy.

She placed one hand on his ass, "Fitz baby, I'm gonna need you to move."

He nodded his head but still didn't move at first. Slowly, he pulled out and thrust back in. His thrusts became more powerful and he watched her breasts bounce as her head fell back. He now understood what drove vampires crazy. He licked up her throat before biting her like she did him earlier.

He was still holding his body up with both arms but he used one to pull her body closer to his. They were so close that his pelvis rubbed her clit with every thrust. She placed one leg around his hip. At that angle they were both calling out for every holy entity they could name.

They sped up, meeting each other stroke for stroke until they both froze, their bodies seized by their powerful orgasm. But both were still trying to move and prolong their pleasure, haltingly thrusting. When they were finally too tired, they collapsed in a pile of entangled limbs. He placed kisses all over her face.

"That was…"

"Amazing," she finished for him.

"Yeah. Amazing!" he said. He brushed her hair off her face and smiled at her.

"Hi," she giggled.

"Hi."

It was their secret way of saying "I see you."

**Hopefully I didn't screw this up too bad. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I will probably regret this, but I'm just really in a writing mood so I have shifted my focus back to this story even though I have an exam on Wednesday for which I have yet to complete the reading for. Ask me if I care? I don't. But this is for LoreneMichelle41 &amp; Nolin! **

The office was starting to buzz with rumors of a budding romance between Olivia and Fitz. Everyone pretty much knew they were friends, but it was apparent that they were becoming closer since the dinner party almost 2 months ago. If nothing else, everyone knew that they had never seen Olivia or Fitz as happy as they were currently. They were all anyone could talk about. Olivia was very much respected for her work ethic, but she never seemed to date. Or that's what every man thought, seeing as how she turned them down. Everyone was curious as to why, and now she was sporting a beautiful gold ring on her right hand. Some people thought Fitz may be the guy who gave it to her, but no one had any proof.

That's what everyone was currently whispering about in the 8th floor break room when all of a sudden they stopped, looking up in shock.

Mellie.

No one had seen her on the 8th floor since she moved up in the company and broke up with Fitz. No one expected to see her there again. So there was a bit of confusion on their faces as they waited for her to give them some kind of clue as to what made her venture back down to their floor.

"Hey," she said, awkwardly. Mellie had always been standoffish even when she worked on the 8th floor. She viewed everyone there as beneath her.

"What brings you back here, Mellie?" asked a guy named Fred. "We hoped," he cleared his throat, "I mean never thought, we'd be seeing you in these parts again."

Mellie finally stepped into the break room, looking around before meeting Fred's curious gaze. "Don't be silly. I used to work here you know."

"Barely," someone muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

Mellie's gaze turned ice cold. "I just thought I'd come down to see some old friends. Speaking of which, is Fitz in his office?"

"Fitz?" Fred paused. "You want to see Fitz?"

It was no secret that he was devastated after they first broke up. They could tell it broke him, though not as much as dating her broke him.

Mellie didn't verbally respond, she just nodded her head yes. She decided then that she no longer cared to continue this conversation. She'd rather surprise Fitz, so she made her way down the hall to his office. His door was cracked as she walked up. Not bothering to pretend she had any manners she pushed it open, walking inside. Fitz's head popped up at the sound of someone walking in and he froze when he saw just who it was.

"Mellie." He held up one finger. "I'll call you back," he said to whoever he was on the phone with.

"Surprise," Mellie said, with her ice queen smile perfectly in place. She waited for him to say something, but he continued to look at her. He couldn't believe she had the audacity to show up in his office like they were friends. "Don't you want to know why I'm here?" She didn't wait for him to answer, instead doing it for him. "Of course you do."

Fitz was trying to keep it together. He was angry, and hurt, by her appearance. He loved her with everything that he had at one point, but it wasn't good enough for her. He wasn't good enough for her. And that's a feeling that you never forget. Mellie knew him well and she could tell her presence affected him just the way she hoped it did.

"Imagine my surprise when a little birdie tells me that there's a new couple on my old floor and it's none other than you and Olivia. Now Olivia…Olivia is a great woman, so great in fact that I had to see for myself if she really settled for someone like you. I can't, for the life of me, imagine that she would be stupid enough to do so. She could do far worse by herself." She laughed.

Fitz swallowed as her words hit him.

"You must be screwing her. Yeah, that's it. It is, in fact, your specialty." Mellie crossed her arms as she started to walk over to his desk. "So, is it true?"

"I think you should go."

Both Mellie and Fitz jumped at the sound of Liv's voice. Mellie hadn't bothered to close Fitz's door all the way, so when Olivia was walking up to meet up with Fitz for lunch she was able to hear the tail end of their conversation, if you could even call it a conversation.

"Liv, how are you? I was ju—"

"You were just what? Don't tell me you were stopping by to see a friend, because we both know that was a lie." Liv closed the door and walked over to Fitz as she spoke. Breaking eye contact with Mellie, she leaned down to kiss Fitz on the cheek. "Hey babe."

The biggest smile broke out on Fitz's face. His eyes were quickly going from grey to blue at his sudden change in mood. Having Olivia there seemed to give Fitz a boost in confidence. He was reminded that there were better women out there than Mellie, women like his Livvie. She believed in him. She wanted him, and she wanted him for who he was. Right?

He chose that moment to stand.

"Mellie, it was nice of you to stop by. Now if you don't mind, I have important matters to tend to. You know, with my woman." He put emphasis on the word woman so that if Mellie ever questioned his opinion of her before now she didn't any longer.

Mellie just glared at them. She had hoped to get some kind of verbal reaction out of Fitz, but never this blatant dismissal. She felt disrespected. That's okay though, he may not have given any verbal confirmation but she knew that her words got to him.

"I'll see you guys some other time," Mellie said, as she turned on her heels and briskly walked out of the door.

Fitz exhaled deeply as soon as his office door was closed. Olivia stepped back, taking a good look at him. Olivia never saw his face while Mellie was talking but Olivia knew her words had to have hit a soft spot for Fitz. His hands were balled into fists on his desk as he hung his head.

Mellie's words were repeating in his head. "Liv?"

"Yes?" Olivia made her way to the other side of his desk.

"Have you talked to anyone about us? I mean, has anyone actually asked you—about us?" He tried to keep his tone light so she wouldn't know what was going through his mind.

Olivia was a little confused by his question. "Are you asking if anyone has asked me whether we're together or not?" He nodded his head, finally looking up but not directly at her. "No, no one has asked. I've heard people talking, but they never directly ask me anything."

"And you haven't bothered to say anything to anyone about it when you hear them?" Fitz was starting to wonder why Olivia didn't just confirm the rumors. He knew she was very outspoken.

"No. Fitz, why are you asking me these questions?"

"Are you ashamed?" Fitz shifted his gaze to Olivia, searching her eyes for some kind of hint.

"Asha—are you okay? Why would I ever be ashamed? I have nothing to be ashamed of."

Mellie's words placed doubt into his mind about how Olivia viewed him. Sex, was in fact, their beginning. They took a break for a while, but since he gave her a promise ring they'd resumed their sexual activities. But they were more than that. Right? They had to be because she told him what they had was real. And Liv wouldn't lie to him, would she?

"Fitz, if this is about what Mellie said then I need to you believe me when I say that you can't listen to a word she says because she's just upset at the fact that you could be happy without her, that someone appreciates you. I'm with you, for you and who you are because you are a great man."

He closed his eyes as he tried to let her words reassure him. He needed some kind of reassurance because his heart couldn't take it if Mellie were to be right. He needed Olivia. Why? Because…

He loved Olivia Pope.

He opened his eyes as that revelation came to him. He loved Olivia Pope. He didn't know when it happened nor did he care. He wasn't about to question it.

Olivia's bottom lip was trembling as she stared at him, waiting for him to tell her he believed in what they had. That he knew without a doubt that she'd never be ashamed of them or use him. She heard Mellie try to belittle him by saying sex was all he was good for but Mellie obviously didn't know Fitz that well.

"Fitz, I—I love you," she said, as she started to cry.

Fitz stood there for a minute. He was replaying the way she always told him she wanted him. How she took care of him. How she made sure he knew she was appreciated. How could he ever doubt them, or let Mellie's word get into his head?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Liv's movements. She was starting to leave after his lack of response. Before he had time to think, Fitz was rounding his desk and reaching for her.

"I…love you too." He was looking into her eyes now, cupping her face with his hands.

Olivia froze.

"I love you too, Livvie."

Olivia let go of the doorknob. Tears were still falling from her eyes, but not for the same reason. He loved her? She'd imagined the moment he first said those words to her a million times, and she never thought it'd be like this. She didn't want it to be like this. What if he didn't mean it? She knew as soon as that thought entered her mind that she was being ridiculous. Of course he meant it. Maybe what really bothered her was that Mellie's appearance had to be the thing that made him say it. Or was that a good thing?

"I think I've known for a while now that I love you. Ever since the night I gave you that promise ring," he told her, as he grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over the ring.

"I'm sorry for questioning you Liv. It's just—"

"No, you don't have to apologize. I get it. But you really scared me for a second. The thought of losing you—I don't ever want to lose you. And I hate that you would doubt me, but I get it."

Fitz opened his mouth to respond, but he didn't know how to. So he did the only thing he knew how to do. He kissed her like he was dying and only her lips could save him. The fierceness of his kiss made her moan as she entangled her fingers in his hair. He pushed her up against his closed door. His hands were all over her body; he needed to touch her so he could convey everything that his mouth couldn't say. He had been falling for her long before he realized it. She had broken down more and more of the wall he had constructed to protect himself, quicker than he had ever expected. She _saw_ him.

When Fitz eventually broke the kiss Liv stood there looking stunned. When she had come to his office earlier she never expected any of the events that had occurred to take place. Her heart broke a little as he began to question her and how she felt about their relationship. Maybe it was time that they confirmed the rumors about them. She had wanted to all along but she didn't out of fear that it wasn't what Fitz wanted. She wanted him badly, but she wouldn't be made a fool of.

Before she left his office to return to hers, he told her he wanted her to come over to his place. Usually they waited till Fridays but he knew any space between them might be detrimental to all they had worked towards. And he refused to lose her. He'd have to find a way to deal with his fears.

* * *

Mellie had immediately stormed upstairs after her encounter with Fitz. She didn't want to admit that it bothered her to see him light up when Olivia walked in the room. It was like seeing a new man. Before Olivia walked in he looked weak, she could tell that he was trying to hold it together. The more she thought about it the more irritated she became. She needed to get more information on their relationship, and she knew just who to go to.

**So I'm trying to give all of my stories some attention, which means I'm basically writing until I get stuck and then I shift focus. If you read my story Study of Attraction then you're probably going to want to shoot me after reading this lol. Forgive me? I promise to try to get back to it as quickly as possible though, it's so much fun to write. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you def have not seen the last of Mellie!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just going to let you know now, Mellie will be handled and then she's gone..Kinda. She will not be a constant factor in their life. I'm not here for all of that lol. **

Once Fitz decided to head home, he gathered his things and shut off the light in his office. Olivia was on her way to his office at the time so they ended up meeting halfway. They didn't normally leave together so this was a shock to everyone to see them, especially after word got around that Mellie had shown up earlier. As they walked to the elevators Liv grabbed Fitz's hand. Of course, everyone would be gossiping about this by tomorrow morning but neither of them cared. It was time. It was their time.

She followed him to his place, pulling into the parking spot next to his. Just as she was getting ready to get out of her car, she spotted Mellie waiting outside of his door and froze. Fitz hadn't noticed Mellie yet as he had gotten out of his car to open Liv's door. She was his main focus, nothing else around him mattered, but he quickly realized something was wrong when he saw her tense up. Following her line of sight, he spotted Mellie.

"Shit," he said. When Fitz noticed Liv looking at him he told her to stay there, shutting the car door behind him. He stormed over to Mellie, everything about his body language letting Mellie know that he wasn't happy to see her. Mellie half expected him to breathe fire.

"Mellie, what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

As soon as Mellie got to her office she grabbed her cellphone out of her desk drawer. She quickly scrolled to Big Gerry's number, pressing the phone symbol to call him. Mellie listened to the phone ring twice before Big Gerry picked up.

"Mellie! How's my favorite girl?" Big Gerry asked, jovially.

"Gerry!" Mellie said, with such warmth and tenderness in her voice that a stranger would never guess how cruel she could be. "How's my favorite father-in-law."

He laughed. "I should've been your father-in- law but my son's too weak of a man for a woman like you."

Hearing his words gave Mellie some sense of comfort. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What is your son doing?"

"How would I know? I haven't spoken to him."

"Well you need to Gerry and you need to do it soon. He is your son after all."

"I know who he is Mellie. What's this really about?"

Mellie didn't respond at first. The truth was she hated to see Fitz happy without her. Not only was he happy but his performance had improved drastically at work too, and there was talk of him being promoted. He wasn't aware of the rumors yet, and she wanted to keep it that way. Mellie was having an internal debate with herself. On one hand, she knew that if he were promoted he'd have more clout especially considering who his father is. And she wanted in on the doors that his name would be able to open. But the way that she ended things when she did is why she needed Big Gerry's help. As much as Fitz hated his father she knew Fitz would still listen to him. On the other hand, she had accomplished a lot on her own since moving up and she felt that people respected her enough for her to garner her own clout.

"Mellie, as much as I love to hear from you I do have other things that I need to tend to," Big Gerry said, impatiently.

"You know what Gerry, don't worry about it. I'll handle things myself." Mellie was irritated as she hung up the phone. As far as she was concerned, Big Gerry was just as incompetent as Fitz.

* * *

Mellie knew that Fitz was beyond devastated after they broke up and she was hoping to convince him that his feelings for her were still there. If she had to suck up her pride and apologize for her little visit earlier then she'd do it. It was, after all, for the greater good. And sure he seemed confident with Liv around, but Liv wouldn't always be around.

That's how Mellie found herself outside of Fitz's place, waiting for him to come home. What she didn't expect was for Olivia to be with him, or for him to be so angry.

"I asked what the hell you were doing here?" Fitz asked. He was getting very irritated with Mellie's behavior today.

"I came to see you Fitz. What do you mean what am I doing here?" Mellie tried to step closer to Fitz, but he backed away.

"I think we both know that there's no reason for you to come see me, anywhere. And twice in one day, what are you up to?"

"Really Fitz? Why do I have to be up to something?" When Fitz didn't respond, Mellie started to fidget. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all.

"We're over. We've been over for I don't know how long now, and honestly, I couldn't be happier. I have the woman of my dreams. I don't want nor need you anymore Mellie. I honestly don't know why I ever thought I did." As he was talking Liv had gotten out of her car and walked up. "One day, maybe even soon, I plan to marry Liv, and raise children created from our love. And I'm so glad that you left me when you did, because Liv was able to find me and save me. Speaking of which, you left me. So that's why you must be up to something. What, am I suddenly good enough for you now?"

"Fitz, you can't possibly mean any of that," Mellie said, hoping to get him to say something that would break Olivia's heart. It was apparent from the look on Olivia's face though that she was equally in love with Fitz and the way her facial features softened at his proclamation was almost sickening to Mellie.

"Oh, but I do. I do mean it. She's everything. You—were and are nothing. And I'll admit, you almost got to me earlier, and I could've ruined the best thing I have in my life. Never again, Mellie. So, I'm going to ask you nicely to please get the fuck away from me and go back to your obviously miserable life."

Mellie knew then that she had truly lost Fitz. For him to speak to her this way, Mellie knew that she had truly underestimated that man that Fitz was. As Mellie straightened her posture, she tried to step around Fitz and avoid looking him or Olivia in the eye due to her immense embarrassment. That's when Fitz noticed Liv and pulled her close to him.

"Oh and Mellie, if you ever try to speak to me again, I will file a restraining order against you. I have connections, in case you forgot, so it wouldn't take much besides a little phone call."

Mellie just nodded her head and continued on her way to her car. "Have a nice life Mellie," Fitz called after her.

Once Mellie got in her car, she sat there for a minute as she tried to fight her tears. She actually felt…sad. She didn't want to give up just yet, but she knew it would be smarter to wait a while rather than trying to force things to go her way. This Fitz that she had encountered was so new to her.

* * *

Fitz quickly unlocked his front door and got Liv and himself into his house, not wanting to dwell on what had just occurred outside. Also, Fitz wasn't sure how much Liv had actually heard since he didn't notice her presence until he was done dismissing Mellie.

He stood there in front of the door, just taking in Liv's appearance. He thanked God that she was in his life, like he did almost every night. He wasn't sure what to say after the day that they had, so he waited for some kind of clue.

Olivia finally realized Fitz was still by the door once she took a seat on his sofa. Motioning for him to come join her, she opened her arms so he could lie against her while she ran her fingers in his curls. This small act was soothing for the both of them.

"Livvie," Fitz said, after some time had passed. "I'm sorry."

Liv stopped playing in his hair once he said that. "Why?"

"Earlier today, I shouldn't have let Mellie get to me like she did. And when I questioned you—I shouldn't have. I know I apologized earlier but—" Liv interrupted him.

"I told you there was no apology needed. I mean it Fitz. Besides, what you said out there and how you finally gave Mellie a piece of your mind—That was amazing. You don't realize how much you've started to heal. And that's all I've ever wanted for you. For you to realize how great you are without her and how wrong she was. The man you are is everything. I'm the one who's nothing." Liv started to play in his hair again, causing Fitz to let out a deep sigh and close his eyes.

"Sometimes I think I don't deserve you Liv. You're amazing."

"Nonsense. You definitely deserve me. We deserve each other."

Fitz sat up, causing Liv to release him from her arms. He grabbed both of her hands in his, looking deep into her eyes.

"Then marry me," Fitz blurted out. He had a hopeful look in his eyes but Liv could still see a hint of fear. Like he thought she would turn him down. She could never do that, but she couldn't accept. Not yet.

"Fitz—are you serious? Why?" Liv asked, sitting up as well.

"Yes I'm serious. I've never been more serious about anything in my life. Liv, I love you. I need you, not just today or tomorrow but forever. I want you to make an honest man out of me and vice versa. I know it's soon. But, this is one of those rare moments Liv, a crossroads where you know—you just know, if you don't act now, if you let this moment slip away, it will haunt you for the rest of your life. So I'm asking you," Fitz slid down onto the floor, getting on one knee, "Will. You. Marry. Me?" Each word was punctuated with a kiss to a finger on her left hand until he got to her ring finger.

Liv was torn. She knew she wanted to say yes. Secretly, she'd pictured this moment a thousand times at night in her head, like a movie that's stuck on repeat. "I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no neither. I'm definitely not saying no." Liv paused. "We need a little more time. I know you're sure about this, and I'm just as sure as you are but we need to wait. Ask me again in three months. Okay?"

Fitz stared into her eyes for a long moment. He knew she was right. The fact that Mellie made him question her like he did earlier only proved that no matter how right it felt he wasn't quite ready. And he wanted to be ready so he could do things right. His Livvie deserved that much. He finally nodded his head yes. Before he could stand, Liv cupped his face in her hands and gave him the sweetest kiss he's ever shared with her.

"Just because I told you to wait, does not change anything. I am still and will always be yours. This promise ring is proof of that. I wear it proudly, every minute of everyday. This ring means I live, breathe, and eat Fitzgerald Grant."

Fitz smirked at her. "And you _eat_ him very well, I must say."

Liv laughed out loud, playfully hitting him on his shoulder. "Shut up and take me to bed. I think you've forgotten just how much and in what ways I belong to you. So tonight, I plan to show you again and again."

**I know I went MIA on this story, as I'm now known for doing. I have my reasons though. I got stuck for a minute on the phone call between Big Gerry and Mellie so I sort of took a step back so I could figure out just how I wanted this chapter to go. I think I'm satisfied with it. I hope you all are as well. Enjoy &amp; Happy Easter to you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's done, I'm officially a college junior and I couldn't be more happy! It's been a long time coming lol. Idk why I'm talking like I'm about to graduate. I have four months off to do absolutely nothing but write. Well, not exactly. I have been offered a congressional internship so my life will still be busy but I do promise to TRY and write more. **

_Liv laughed out loud, playfully hitting him on his shoulder. "Shut up and take me to bed. I think you've forgotten just how much and in what ways I belong to you. So tonight, I plan to show you again and again."_

Fitz quickly stood up and Liv followed suit, grabbing his tie and leading him back to his bedroom. As soon as he crossed the threshold he wrapped his arms around Liv and pushed her up against the wall, not giving her time to react as he quickly unfastened her pants and forced them down her legs. As she stepped out of her pants and kicked them to the side he quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling it off and leaving him in just his undershirt and slacks. She was about to ask what he was doing until he ripped her panties off. He tossed them to the side and hoisted her up in the air, placing her legs over his shoulders so that her core was right in his face. The only thing keeping her up and against the wall was Fitz's body. The muscles in his strong arms were straining as he braced his hands against the wall on both sides of her. Flashes of their first time, Fitz pinning her up against his front door this same way, ran through Liv's mind.

Liv was already turned on from watching him yell at Mellie, and the aggressive way in which he was handling her now was slowly making her lose her mind. A part of her knew it was slightly from his anger at her for telling him to wait. Knowing that this is how he would react made her want to say no every time and he hadn't even made her come yet.

Fitz watched Liv as she bit her lip. Her eyes were shut as she anticipated his next move. She looked so beautiful in that moment and he was trying his hardest to push back his frustration with her, but his pride was getting the best of him. As soon as he saw her eyes starting to open he turned his head to the side, gently biting the soft skin of her inner thigh. She never looked away and he knew then that she knew how he was feeling in that moment. That realization made him stop holding back. He licked away the sting of his bite mark, feeling the imprint of his teeth, but he didn't stop. He kept licking up her thigh until he met the wetness slowly dripping from her core.

Liv didn't know what to do with herself as she watched him. She wanted to pull her own hair and his. Everything about him, the look in his eyes, the bulging of his muscles, the way his teeth felt as they left a mark on her skin, was entirely too much. As soon as she felt his tongue part her folds she whimpered.

"Fitz –I…" The rest of her sentence trailed off as he licked up every drop that had been released from her core thus far. Her hand made its way into his curls, tugging gently. She was struggling to maintain eye contact, but she needed the connection that it brought. She felt him suck her bundle of nerves into his mouth and subconsciously pressed herself closer to his mouth.

Fitz started to trace different patterns with his tongue, enjoying the way her fingers would clench his hair tighter. He knew she was too caught up in the pleasure to realize that the patterns he was tracing were actually letters: M-a-r-r-y-M-e.

He increased his speed until Liv whispered the word yes over and over again. He didn't stop until he knew she was about to come. He could see the frustration etched into her facial features at the loss of his tongue. Now she knew how he felt to be denied something that he wanted more than anything else. He refused to move even as she dragged her nails up and down his biceps. His eyes were a very deep grey by now.

Liv loved how in control he was in that moment without even realizing it. She was so close that she was starting to shake, but she couldn't come until he let her. Like she told him earlier, she belonged to him. That meant every aspect of her.

"Fitz, can I come yet?" She could tell her question shocked him. "Please."

Fitz felt his irritation going away at Liv's words. With a smirk, he finally replied, "I don't know Livvie, maybe it's too soon. I think you should wait."

Liv didn't respond as she realized he threw her words back at her.

He smirked before sucking her bud back into his mouth. Liv knew by the look in his eyes that she now had permission to come. And she did, hard. Fitz loved the way she tasted as her juices slid down his throat causing him to emit a low growl.

He finally let her body down. Her legs were so weak that she nearly fell, but he didn't let her. She leaned her head back against the wall, trying to catch her breath. He didn't give her a chance to fully regulate her breathing before he scooped her up and made his way over to his bed.

"I don't like being told no," he told her, as he pulled his undershirt over his head. His eyes never left Liv's face as he unbuckled his belt and took off his pants.

Liv knew then that Fitz was far from done with her.

* * *

Fitz rolled over onto his back as he and Liv both tried to catch their breaths. Their bodies were covered in sweat. Liv's hair had started to curl. Once she could breath normally again, Liv got up and went into Fitz's bathroom. Fitz watched her ass move as she walked away. His face was a light red still, a combination of exhaustion and anger. Maybe anger was the wrong word. But he was far from happy.

A little while later Fitz heard the door open and opened his eyes. Liv had put her hair up into a messy bun and washed her face, and as much as he hated to admit it at the moment, she looked beautiful. He had convinced her two weeks ago to leave a few personal things over at his place. He didn't know what made him do it at the time, but he knew now. He wanted her things over his place. He wanted her to have her own space on his bathroom counter, or her own drawer. Fitz questioned the idea of falling in love after Mellie, yet he had fallen in love with Liv. He just wished that he'd realized it sooner. He wondered if it mattered. Like she said, they needed more time. What it really boiled down to was Liv; she needed more time. Fitz, on the other hand, had never been more certain in his life. Not even when he asked Mellie to marry him, and at the time he thought she was as perfect as it'd get for him. Fitz tried not to let it get to him, but it did. She needed more time. No matter how he phrased it in his mind it still made him mad. He put himself out there, which was rare if you knew him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Liv move closer to him. He hadn't even realized that she was in the bed again. She wanted to cuddle, she always did after they had sex, that is, if she wasn't asleep immediately afterwards. As she placed one of her legs over his and laid her head on his chest, he debated wrapping his arm around her. As much as he wanted to be near her, he also didn't want to touch her.

Liv looked up at Fitz when she didn't feel his arm immediately wrap around her. He was still staring at the ceiling. Liv was about to look away when she saw the muscle in his jaw flex. Slowly, she sat up. He looked at her briefly but quickly resumed staring at the ceiling.

"Fitz," Liv said, softly.

"What," Fitz grunted.

Liv didn't like the way he responded, but she was determined to talk to him. However, she was at a loss for words. What could she say? She knew what was bothering him, so it was just a matter of trying to talk it out.

"I know you're mad at me, but—"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Oh come on Fitz. Seriously?" When he refused to look at her, she moved to straddle his stomach. He had no choice but to look into her eyes as she leaned forward, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What do you want Liv?" Fitz was getting even more frustrated. _She said no. She needs more time,_ he thought. He was torturing himself by thinking about it, those words on repeat in his mind. He was fine before when they were having sex, but he no longer had her body to occupy his thoughts and make it less painful.

"I want you to talk to me and stop acting like a child. I get it, you're mad because I said no. But like I told you earlier, me saying no does not change anything. It doesn't mean I love you less. It doesn't mean that I'm second-guessing you—us. It doesn't mean that I don't think you're enough."

Fitz almost stopped breathing when she said that. She knew him so well. _Of course she does, _he thought. _The woman of my dreams knows me like the back of her hand yet she won't marry me. _

"That's it, isn't it?" she asked. He nodded. "Fitz, if I truly felt like the time was right for us I'd marry you in a heartbeat. I love you so damn much that it scares me. I don't want us to rush this and then it doesn't work. Because Fitz, I would not survive without you. If you walk out of my life, how am I supposed to—"

Before she could finish talking Fitz pulled her down and kissed her like his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just—I fear losing you too."

She held his face between her two hands, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "You won't lose me. No one can keep me away from you. Not Mellie, no one."

* * *

**A Month Later…**

The weeks following Fitz's failed proposal were great for Liv and him. After realizing that they were in fact on the same page, somewhat, they grew even closer. To prove she was wholly invested in their relationship, she began to confirm the rumors whenever she heard their names come up. She didn't divulge any private information, though, just that they were indeed a couple. After the shock wore off, people no longer felt the need to whisper about them. Which was a relief to both Fitz and Liv.

They tried to make more time to see one another throughout the week as well, while maintaining Friday date night. So far, they were successful even though it meant that they barely had time to see their friends outside of work.

Fitz was sitting in his office, thinking back to the night he proposed, and he felt silly for getting mad at Liv. He should've known better than to doubt her. Especially considering how much effort she put into being with him. And if that weren't enough, the sex was out of this world with her. Scratch that, their lovemaking was out of this world.

It's as though he conjured Liv up with his thoughts, for as soon as he started to fantasize about having his way with her on his desk, she came walking into his office. She immediately walked around his desk and gave him a kiss on his cheek in greeting. Before she could walk off he grabbed her wrist.

She knew what he wanted. Sitting down on his lap, she allowed him to wrap his arms around her body.

"Hi," she said, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Hi," he said, nuzzling her neck. "What brings you here?"

"I just got off the ph—phone with Abby and she…mmm, she invited us over to meet her new bae, her words not mine." Fitz was lightly grazing his lips up and down her neck.

"You could've told me this later. Or sent me a text. Not that I'm not happy to see you," he told her before darting his tongue out to lick her neck.

Liv was having a hard time concentrating. As Fitz started to gently nip her soft skin, she began to grind her hips against his crotch causing Fitz to harden instantly.

"Liv, you gotta stop doing that or I won't be responsible for what happens next."

"You started it. But okay." It took them a minute to calm down. Liv stood up and moved to the other side of his desk. She knew if she wanted to keep her clothes on there needed to be a physical object to act as a barrier between them.

"I really just wanted an excuse to stop working and come see you," she admitted.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Fitz randomly blurted out.

"Fitz." Liv was blushing.

"No seriously. I love you so much Liv." He thought she was so cute when she blushed. It was funny to him to think about how much they had changed since the night of the dinner party. He was still becoming more and more confident, and knowing that he could make Liv blush like a schoolgirl only boosted his confidence. "So, when does Abby want us to come over?"

**Tbh, I've lost sight of exactly where I want this particular story to go. Which is frustrating to say the least and part of the reason I take breaks. And I'd like to explain why I take breaks. I mostly either get really swamped with schoolwork or I get stuck. I don't really do filler chapters often and I'm really serious about my writing even though it's at a basic level still. So this means I have to brainstorm until I get it right. I don't want to do like some writers I've seen who'll just leave an A/N connecting the dots between chapters (Not saying anything is wrong with that, its just not me) I'm a perfectionist, sadly. And Fanfic, while fun, is really a way to practice writing so I can perfect my craft. But I'll try not to go MIA as much, this summer. No promises tho. If you have suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them because they might help me.**


	13. Chapter 13

"_No seriously. I love you so much Liv." He thought she was so cute when she blushed. It was funny to him to think about how much they had changed since the night of the dinner party. He was slowly becoming more and more confident, and he loved the fact that he could make Liv blush like a schoolgirl. "So when does Abby want us to come over?"_

* * *

Liv rang Abby's doorbell while Fitz started to fidget next to her.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"She's your best friend, of course I'm nervous."

"Don't be. She'll love you. Not nearly as much as I do, though."

Before Fitz could respond they heard a loud voice approaching the door. Liv was about to warn Fitz about Abby's lack of brain-to-mouth filter when the door opened.

"Holy fuck!" Abby exclaimed, once she saw Fitz standing next to Liv. "If I had known he was this fine I—"

"Abby!" Liv said, interrupting her as she gave her a hug. Whispering in her ear, Liv said, "Can you please behave? He's nervous enough as it is."

Abby pulled back from Liv's embrace, greeting Fitz. Seeing as how Abby and Liv were best friends, Liv didn't wait for Abby to invite them in. Liv tugged Fitz in behind her, not wanting to give Abby an opportunity to embarrass her with what came out of her mouth. And knowing Abby, there was never any telling what would come out of her mouth. Liv prayed that this wouldn't be too eventful of a dinner. Fitz gave Abby an awkward smile as he passed her.

Abby called out to them as she walked into the kitchen, telling them to make themselves comfortable in her living room.

Just as Liv was starting to wonder where this new "bae" was that Abby had, she heard Abby talking to someone in the kitchen. However, Liv was distracted by the sound of Fitz's voice. She had no idea what he was saying because she was trying to hear what was going on in the kitchen, as well as figure out why Abby hadn't introduced them to her guy yet.

Before she could think too hard about it, she heard a male voice getting closer. In walked a man, about Fitz's height if she had to guess from where she was sitting, with medium length, black hair piled into a messy, man bun on his head. His eyes were a dull looking blue, and he had dimples. She was impressed, but compared to Fitz, this man wasn't all that.

"You must be Olivia," he said, reaching out to shake her hand.

Liv felt Fitz tense up slightly beside her. She reached out to shake his hand. "The one and only, and this is my boyfriend, Fitz," she said, motioning to Fitz. After he shook hands with Fitz she spoke again. "I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage. What's your name?"

He smiled, winking at her. "Taylor."

Fitz cleared his throat as he subtly pulled Olivia closer to him. Liv placed her hand on his chest, hoping to ease some of his tension. A part of her was turned on by the fact that Fitz was jealous. That's what this was right? Jealousy?

Taylor excused himself to finish helping Abby in the kitchen. Liv barely noticed, she was too busy watching Fitz eyeing Taylor.

When Fitz returned his attention to Liv he noticed her staring at him. He knew she knew that he was jealous, but he couldn't help it.

"What?" he asked, smiling sheepishly.

Liv just shook her head, smiling.

They had begun to whisper quietly to one another while they waited, arms wrapped around one another, when Abby came in to tell them that dinner was ready.

Making their way into Abby's dining room, they took a seat at the table. It was just big enough to seat the four of them.

"Not that this doesn't look delicious, but, Abby, what the hell are we eating?" Olivia asked.

"It's called Vegan Devil's Mess. It's my first time making it."

"I love you, really I do, but I need some meat and this meatless diet or phase, whatever it is you're going through, has gone on long enough." Abby scoffed. "Yeah right, you've been getting plenty of meat lately to last us both a lifetime."

Fitz's face turned bright red as he choked on his food. Abby proceeded to dig into her food as though nothing had happened. Taylor, with an amused expression on his face, followed Abby's lead.

The rest of the dinner was just as…entertaining, as the beginning, thanks to Abby. Although, she was very glad to see her friend she was still a little pissed at Liv for spending so much time with Fitz and forgetting that she had friends and a life outside of him. Once everyone finished eating, they lingered at the table.

Abby asked Olivia to help her clear the table, wanting to talk to her privately. Taylor and Fitz seemed to be getting along just fine so Olivia agreed.

They were rinsing the dishes before loading the dishwasher when Abby turned to Olivia. "You seem happy Liv," Abby stated.

"I am Abby. I really am." Olivia smiled.

"So... that means it's getting pretty serious then right?" Abby put the last dish into the dishwasher, turning it on. She turned around, leaning back against the counter with her arms folded. She was staring at Olivia pensively.

"Yeah," Olivia hesitated, "he actually proposed."

"What? Are you fucking serious?!" Abby yelled.

"Abby, will you be quiet? But yes, he did."

"Well I know that as your best friend I would have been one of the first ones to know if you said yes." Abby gave Olivia a look before looking at Olivia's left hand. "So unless he doesn't have a ring yet, you said no. You said no didn't you?"

Olivia started to fidget. She already knew what was coming next.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope! You mean to tell me that sex god out there asked you to marry him and you said no?" Abby lowered her voice. "Oh no. Don't tell me he's really not that great in bed and you've been lying to me this whole time."

"You are ridiculous. For your information, he proposed almost a month ago. It was too soon. We need more time."

"No, _you_ need more time. I mean, I totally agree with you that was too soon. But Liv, why do I get the feeling that you used that as a convenient excuse?"

"I don't kn—"

"Please don't insult me like this." Abby moved closer to Olivia. "You were the one whining to me on the phone for months about how badly you wanted to be with him. And I know a promise ring when I see one, but that won't last forever. We both know that," Abby said, motioning to Olivia's right hand. "Look, I've watched you two all evening and I've never seen a more in-sync couple. You're both enamored with one another."

"I told him to give me three months. So as you can see, I obviously plan to say yes."

"Do you Liv?" Olivia didn't say anything. "What about your folks, do they-?"

"What about them?" Olivia snapped.

Before Abby could respond, Fitz walked into the kitchen. As soon as he saw Liv's face he knew that he had walked in on a sensitive conversation. But judging by the look on Liv's face, she wasn't going to be too forthcoming about the nature of their conversation.

"Liv, I was just coming to see what was keeping you ladies." Fitz was looking at Liv but she wouldn't look at him. She was busy giving Abby a not so subtle side-eye.

"Actually Fitz, I think its time for us to head on home. We don't want to overstay our welcome." Olivia tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Apparently Abby had struck a nerve.

Olivia and Fitz said their goodbyes to Taylor. Once they were at the front door, Abby shook Fitz's hand and told him it was nice to meet him. Olivia was about to follow Fitz out the door when Abby pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't be mad. And don't ignore me. I just want to see this work out for you guys and I know what tends to happen whenever it comes to your folks meeting the man in your life."

"I'm not mad, Abby. I'm just…irritated. I know you mean well though. We'll talk later."

* * *

Fitz and Olivia made small talk in the car on their way back to his place.

"Taylor seems nice. And Abby likes you," Olivia said.

"Well I'm glad Abby likes me. But Taylor…" his voice trailed off.

Olivia laughed. "Seriously Fitz. Are you upset because he winked at me?"

Fitz grunted before responding. "I'm not upset." He could sense Olivia staring at him. "Okay, maybe a little. I agree, though. He seems nice. And Abby," he chuckled, "she's definitely a character."

"She's that and then some. But, she's a great friend."

Fitz glanced at her before returning his eyes back to the road. "What were you guys talking about before I walked in the kitchen?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She knew this was coming. Why did Fitz have to walk in when he did?

Fitz pulled up at his house, giving Olivia a temporary excuse to delay her response. Usually she'd be heading home, but they had decided earlier that she'd be spending the night with him. She hoped he'd sense her reluctance to respond and drop it. No such luck.

They made their way inside, going straight to his bedroom to got undressed. Olivia felt Fitz's eyes on her occasionally. "Are you not going to tell me?" he asked. She sighed loudly as she put her hair up into a messy bun. He tossed her a t-shirt to wear. She'd already "stolen" a pair of his sweats that he didn't wear anymore. Fitz made his way into the bathroom in just his boxers with Olivia right behind him. He eyed her in the mirror as he started to brush his teeth. She proceeded to wash the little make-up she did wear off her face.

He was so caught up in admiring how beautiful she was with her youthful looking skin that he didn't realize she was looking back at him.

"She asked me about my folks," Olivia said, abruptly.

His ears perked up at that. "Did she?"

"I told her about you proposing. She thinks I'm not going to say yes…because of my folks..." He leaned against the counter, legs crossed at the ankles as he watched her brush her teeth. He didn't know whether she intended to finish her sentence or not seeing as how her voice trailed off.

She spit, rinsing off her toothbrush and placing it on the counter. "We've talked about our parents before, briefly, but we did. I don't know if you remember me mentioning it but like you, I don't get along with my father." She walked past him and into the bedroom. He followed her, turning off the light. "I don't like talking about this. Besides, it's late."

He went around to his side of the bed, sitting on the side. He turned partially to face her. "Promise me you'll talk to me about it when you feel ready?"

Olivia was laying down now, waiting on him to cuddle with her. "I promise." Before he could say anything else, Olivia was pulling his body over towards hers. She rolled over onto her side so that she could face him. They were both laying on their sides now, facing one another. Fitz decided to drop the subject for now. His eyes were drawn to her face as he deftly slipped one hand into the waistband of her sweats and inside the front of her panties. They would definitely talk later, tomorrow, but for now he had a different conversation in mind that he'd like to have with her.


	14. Chapter 14

_He went around to his side of the bed, sitting on the side. "Promise me you'll talk to me about it when you feel ready?"_

_Olivia was laying down now, waiting on him to cuddle with her. "I promise." Before he could say anything else, Olivia was pulling his body over towards hers. She rolled over onto her side so that she could face him. Fitz decided to drop the subject for now. His eyes were drawn to her face as he deftly slipped one hand into the waistband of her sweats. They would definitely talk later, tomorrow, but for now he had a different conversation in mind that he'd like to have with her._

* * *

When Olivia and Fitz woke up the next day, they decided that they didn't want to get out of bed except to get food and use the bathroom. Olivia had cooked them both breakfast and brought it back to bed. She made spinach omelets with toast and poured them both glasses of orange juice. She was trying not to spill the orange juice in her left hand, there wasn't enough room for both of their glasses on the tray, while balancing the tray on her right hand.

Fitz moved to help her but she told him she had it. She placed the tray on the bed, put her orange juice on the nightstand, and joined him on the bed.

"Thanks," he said, kissing her cheek. They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying their meal.

They finished at the same time and Fitz offered to take the tray into the kitchen. Olivia used the time that he was gone to get her thoughts in order. She had been thinking about what Abby said the whole time they were eating.

When Fitz walked into the bedroom again, Olivia was sitting up, legs crossed, waiting on him.

"Liv?" he asked, walking over to the bed.

"Sit," she commanded, softly. She patted the spot next to her. As soon as he sat down she climbed onto his lap. She faced away from him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She placed her arms on top of his. She found comfort in his touch.

"Remember when I first asked you to give us a chance?"

"Mmm," was Fitz's response.

"Well, I told you that my dad was never around until my mom died. I don't like talking about my mom, I prefer to keep my memories of her to myself, mainly because my dad tries so hard to tarnish them. But as long as they're in my head he can't ruin them." Olivia swallowed, continuing. "My dad remarried, my step-mom isn't that bad. I pity her for putting up with him." Fitz rubbed her arms in encouragement. "I think my dad wanted to start a new life when he remarried, but my mother's death forced me into his life. Sometimes I wonder why he didn't just deny me. Maybe he got some sort of perverse pleasure out of having me in his life so he could torture me." Olivia paused, remembering moments with her father. Fitz tensed behind her when she said the word torture.

_Oh my God, was she abused, _he wondered.

"He never hesitated to tell me how much he disliked having me in his life. He told me sex was the only way I'd be able to get a man, but that any man who put up with me for sex wouldn't do so for long. He said sex won't make a man stay and it sure as hell won't make him marry you." Olivia chuckled. "He must've been bitter about my mom. I don't know their full story and I don't care to know. He'll most likely lie to try and paint her in a negative light."

"Livvy," Fitz whispered. He couldn't believe a father would ever say something like that to his daughter. If he were ever blessed with a little girl of his own he'd make sure she knew how precious she was. She'd be spoiled rotten and he'd be wrapped around her finger. Fitz placed one of his hands over Liv's stomach. He could envision an adorable little girl with Liv's eyes and lips. She'd be the spitting image of her mother, hopefully. But she'd have his personality. Fitz was smiling like an idiot.

Olivia tilted her head back and to the side, on his shoulder, to look at him. She stared for a minute, taking in how goofy he looked with that big grin on his face. "Fitz, what are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, I just—I couldn't imagine a father saying something like that to his little girl. Then I thought about what I'd do if I had a little girl," he paused, "With you. I hope she looks just like you. She'd be spoiled rotten. She'd never experience the painful childhoods that we did. Ever."

Fitz laced his fingers with hers as they both let their hands rest on her stomach. Olivia's breath caught in her throat.

"That's why I said no. I'll admit, usually I'm very confident, but I'm human, it's natural for me to have moments of doubt. At first, I just kept thinking about what he had said and I was in disbelief that you'd actually proposed. So I wanted to wait in case you changed your mind—so you could change your mind. Sex is a big part of our relationship and how we got into it in the first place. I didn't plan for it to happen that way, though. It just did."

Fitz's chin was resting on her shoulder. He kissed it before resuming his position. "Nothing about us is really normal, Liv. And no matter what your father made you believe, you're amazing. True enough, sex isn't enough to make a man stay but who you are as a person is. To me, at least, because I know a good thing when I see one. And you, Ms. Pope, are the _best_ thing."

Olivia moved his arms off her so that she could turn around in his lap. Straddling his legs, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him, hard. "You're so amazing. Neither of our fathers was right about us. I'm sorry I said no." Fitz could see the look of regret on her face. He smiled at her.

"Don't be. We've learned to talk more and have grown closer because of it. And even though I was mad at first, I'm not anymore. I'm glad. I know now, more than ever, that I love you and I want to be with you, forever."

Fitz moved his head so that their noses were rubbing together.

"I want you to know that I never intended to use sex to get you to marry me. Even though I hoped we'd build something real, my mind was already preparing for something temporary. But I'm glad I was wrong."

"I understand. You know I know better than how damaging a father's words can be. You carry them with you forever, it seems." Fitz was staring at her intently.

"What?" she asked, somewhat shyly.

Fitz shrugged. "Nothing. Kiss me."

And she did. Her hands were in his hair, relishing in the silky texture. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around him. They were so wrapped up in the kiss that they didn't even care that they were in need of oxygen. They'd be perfectly content do die with their lips locked together.

Olivia finally pulled back. Fitz tried to resume the kiss but she moved out of the way, giggling. "Fitz, we have to breathe."

"No we don't." But he stopped trying to kiss her.

"Just so you know, even though I was mentally preparing myself for something temporary, I was also prepared to fight for you. I couldn't let you walk away."

Fitz was beyond happy to hear that. Just then, he got an idea. He hoped it would work. He didn't even want to think about how he would feel if it didn't. Crushed would be an understatement.

"So what about now? Do you still have doubts?" he asked tentatively.

"Absolutely not. Fitz, I'm completely in love with you."

He hopped off the bed, nearly making her fall on the floor in his excitement. He told her to get dressed in something nice. Olivia was about to question him, but decided against it. For once, she wanted to be surprised.

Fitz showered and got dressed in no time, Liv was still trying to decide what to wear seeing as she had limited options at his place. She looked at what Fitz had on and went from there. Luckily she had something to match. He waited until she got in the shower to place a call. He was being completely rash but he didn't care. He needed to do this now before he lost his nerve.

* * *

Fitz pulled up to the curb, stopping the car. Olivia looked at him quizzically.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Um, sure." She was very confused.

Fitz got out of the car and came around to open the passenger door for her. He helped her out, admiring her legs as she stood up in her heels. She was wearing a baby pink sundress with matching heels. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her face was bare. If Fitz didn't know her, he'd think she was jailbait.

Olivia looked around. "Where are we going, Fitz?"

Fitz only smiled, pulling her along.

When he stopped walking, he turned to her, grabbing both of her hands. That's when she realized they were in front of City Hall, and it clicked.

_Oh shit,_ she thought. _Is he…_

Just then he got down on one knee. Olivia took a moment to just admire him in his gray suit with the pink dress shirt underneath to match her dress. She had to admit, he looked damn good in a suit.

"Liv, I know you told me to wait three months, but I don't want to wait. I can't wait. I think I've been waiting for you all of my life. And now that I've got you in my space, I'm latching onto you. I'm not letting you go. I want to be with you, all the time. Not just as a man and woman, but as husband and wife. So…will you marry me?"

He anxiously waited for her response. _Please don't let her say no again,_ he thought.

"Fitz, get up. You're messing up your expensive suit! I hope you don't think I'm going to be the kind of wife who sits at home patching up the holes in your suit," she teased him.

"Does that mean—?"

"Yes. It means I'll be your wife. Of course I'll be your wife!" Olivia said excitedly.

Fitz stood up so fast he got dizzy. Grabbing her, he picked her up and hugged her to him. She giggled before she kissed him.

Once he put her down she got a worried look on her face. "But Fitz, it's Saturday."

He just smiled at her again. "I know. I might have made a phone call while you were in the shower."

"But, how—?"

"Well, I was praying you'd say yes this time. And I might know someone."

Just then, Fitz's friend Andrew Nichols walked up. He gave Fitz a hug and introduced himself to Olivia.

"Sorry, I'm late. Shall we?" he motioned for them to follow him up the steps and into City Hall.

**A/N: I was completely surprised when some of you guys' reaction to the last chapter was negative. I forgot that yall aren't in my mind so you don't know what I have planned, plus I failed to leave an author's note. I'm not here for a back and forth Olivia. I admire Shonda, but I'll leave that to her. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still trying to figure out where I'll go with this story once they're married and everything. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So, just a little disclaimer here…I have no clue exactly how a city hall wedding is done whatsoever, or what the person officiating would say. You can probably tell by the lack of focus on Andrew's words lol. I do apologize for that. I have been trying to google it but I couldn't find anything satisfactory so rather than make something up I'll just ignore it. I know that's bad, especially as a writer, but just this once we'll acknowledge that it is just fanfic (I think that's an excusable reason. Right?)**

_Just then, Fitz's friend Andrew Nichols walked up. He gave Fitz a hug and introduced himself to Olivia. _

"_Sorry, I'm late. Shall we?" he motioned for them to follow him up the steps and into City Hall._

* * *

Olivia held back. "But Fitz, what about rings?"

"What about them?" he asked, gently pushing Olivia towards the steps.

"Fitz…"

"Do you trust me?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay." He smiled at her.

Once Andrew got situated he had them sign their marriage license. He asked them if there would be anyone coming to bear witness to their union, and Fitz shook his head yes. That's when Abby and Taylor rushed in. Fitz looked over at them briefly, giving them a small smile of thanks. But Olivia was in a daze, so she never noticed their presence. She couldn't believe how her morning was turning out. One minute, she was making them breakfast and preparing to talk about her past. The next minute, Fitz had whisked them away to City Hall and proposed. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. She was really about to get married to the man of her dreams. She never thought that he'd actually be hers, but here they were.

Olivia tuned everything Andrew was saying out, preferring to stare into Fitz's eyes. It didn't take long for her to get lost in them. She thought about the moment she first looked into his eyes 2 years ago. She'd been frozen on the spot. She never thought one person's eyes could hold so much pain. But she knew underneath that pain was immense strength. And underneath that strength was a lot of love, waiting to be given to someone who deserved it. She believed that she was the one who deserved it. She thought about their first night together and how he blew her mind. She never knew sex could be _that_ good. She thought about how gradually he became a stronger man, more confident in himself; the moment he fully accepted the fact that Mellie and his father were wrong about him in every way.

It wasn't until he brought her hands up to his mouth, kissing the backs of both, that she tried to focus on what was going on around her.

"Livvie," Fitz began, "I can't begin to explain how much you've changed my life in these past three or so months. The love you've shown me, the way you love me, makes me feel worthy of love. Everything about you just leaves me in awe; you make me want to be a better man, the man that I know I can be with you by my side. It took me a minute to realize that what I felt for you was love, but now that I know, I've realized that I never want to let you go. I can stand tall on my own two feet thanks to you. And now that I'm on my own two feet I want every step that I take from here on out to be with you as my wife, guiding me, loving me, caring for me, just being a part of me. I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope. I breathe for you. I wait for you. I watch for you. I exist for you. Every part of me belongs to you."

Olivia's bottom lip started trembling. She was close to tears, but she knew she had to hold herself together so she could say what she needed to. Abby, surprisingly, held in her comments once she heard what Fitz said. She was moved to tears by just how much Fitz loved her best friend. She could only pray that someone would love her that much.

Olivia opened and closed her mouth a couple times but no words came out. Fitz smiled at her. He thought it was cute that any other time Olivia was very vocal, except for now.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia finally spoke. "Fitz... I never thought I'd be standing here with you. For two years I fantasized about this moment, wondering how it would happen. And I've got to say, this is better than I could have ever dreamed. I have everything I need right here, in you. I've seen your faults and I know your fears, and I love you even more for every single one of them. They make you the man you are, and you are a _wonderful_ man. You're the kind of man I would love to stand beside and support everyday for the rest of my life. I want to be your best friend, your lover, your wife, and the mother of your children. We'll have two babies, I think." Fitz laughed. "I breathe for you, too. I wait for you, too. I watch for you, too. I exist for you, too. I love you with all my heart, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Without you I am nothing. I'm no one. And everything my father ever told me may as well be true."

Not caring that Andrew hadn't told him that he could yet, Fitz kissed Olivia. Andrew cleared his throat a few times, but neither Fitz nor Olivia paid him any attention. He just threw his hands up in the air.

"Well fine, you may kiss the bride," Andrew said. Mumbling to himself, he added, "I don't know what they needed me for. They didn't hear a word I said anyway." Olivia and Fitz had been so wrapped up in one another that they didn't realize that he hadn't even given them the cue to say their vows, they'd just interrupted him and did their own thing. Andrew had to admit though, it was kind of heartwarming to witness. They made him believe that real love still existed, at least for a lucky few like themselves.

Once they ended the kiss, Andrew said, "So are you going to give her a ring or are you just going to forego that tradition too?"

Olivia started to panic. They didn't have any rings.

"Right," Fitz said, blushing in embarrassment. He reluctantly let one of her hands go to reach into his pocket. Olivia looked on in shock as he pulled out a 14 kt white gold infinity diamond ring.

"Fitz, you didn't," Olivia said in disbelief. "When did you— how did you?" Now she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I bought it after the first time I proposed. Even though you said no, I got it anyway because I had a glimmer of hope that there was a chance that you'd say yes if I asked again. _When_ I asked again, I mean, because there was no way I wasn't going to ask you again," Fitz said, smiling. Before he slid the ring on her finger he said, "Liv, don't you ever for one second think that anything your father ever told you could be close to true. It's not."

Olivia grabbed his face, placing kisses all over.

Just then Abby yelled out, clapping her hands. "Yaaaas Liv!"

Olivia turned to Abby with her mouth wide open. "When did you get here?" she asked, running over to Abby and hugging her. They embraced for a long time, both crying tears of happiness. Abby knew how much this moment meant to Olivia, and she was overjoyed that she got to witness such a beautiful joining of two people.

"We've been here the whole time. You were just too busy getting lost in Fitz's eyes," Abby said.

Fitz made his way over to them, wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist. "Surprise," he said, leaning in to kiss her. "Well, Abby, Taylor, I'd hate to cut this moment short but I have a bride that I'm anxious to get home, if you know what I mean."

Abby smirked at him. "By all means, don't let us keep you. Taylor and I will just go buy a walker for Liv. I'm sure she'll need it later. We might even pick up a cane too."

* * *

By Monday, Olivia definitely had a noticeable limp when she walked.

"Fitz," she whined, "how am I supposed to wear my high heels now?"

"Don't ask me. You didn't seem to be worried about that this weekend," he said, making his way over to her so she could fix his tie.

Olivia glared at him. She might actually have to call Abby and see if she really bought her a walker or a cane, because she needed one now.

"Heels or not, you'll still look beautiful. Marriage suits you well, Mrs. Grant."

Olivia couldn't stay mad at him once he said that. "I like that, say it again."

"Mrs. Grant," he said slowly, pulling her body into his. They shared a lazy kiss before resuming getting ready for work.

"You never told me how you got Abby to come to City Hall."

"If you must know, while you and her were talking after dinner the other night, I told Taylor that I was planning to propose again. I just didn't know exactly when. He told me he'd be more than happy to come with Abby to be our witnesses."

"Okay, but how'd they know to show up when they did?" she asked.

"I called Abby from your phone while you were in the bathroom and told her."

"Why City Hall?" she asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I didn't want to wait, plus I knew that Andrew could get us in on the weekend if I wanted him to. And it's not like we have big, loving families who would want to attend, so I figured a big venue would be a waste of time and money. But if you want a big wedding then we can have a ceremony." She shook her head no. "Now, any more questions?"

Olivia didn't respond.

* * *

When they arrived at work, Fitz escorted Olivia to her office. People were openly staring at the way Fitz had his arm around Olivia's waist, and her trying not to limp as they stepped off the elevator and made their way to her office. Everyone was too focused on why she was limping to notice the new addition to her left hand.

"Fitz, people are staring. Maybe I should've called in sick," she whispered.

"If you would have called in sick, I would have just stayed at home with you, and we both know you really wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow," Fitz said, smiling smugly.

When they reached Olivia's office, Fitz closed the door with his foot and pulled Olivia fully into his arms. "That's better," he said, nuzzling her neck.

Just then, they heard a knock on Olivia's door. Olivia had no clue who it could be since she'd just gotten to work. Fitz let her go, stepping back so she could open the door.

It was one of their nosy coworkers, Fred. "Hey Liv," he said. "I was just checking to make sure you were okay. I saw you struggling to walk this morning. Did something happen?"

Fitz was hidden by her door, but he chose that moment to make his presence known. "Yes Mrs. Grant, is anything wrong?"

Stepping into Fred's line of sight, Fitz watched in amusement as Fred's mouth fell open. That's when Fred noticed the wedding ring on Liv's left hand. He mumbled something incoherent and rushed off.

Olivia closed her door. "Fitz! You know he's going to tell the whole building that we're married before the hour is over right?"

"I can't be happy and want everyone to know the good news?" He countered.

Yet again, Olivia couldn't even be mad at him. This is what she wanted after all.

"Fine. But you should go and do work. I have work to do too." When Fitz didn't move and instead started laughing, she looked at him in confusion.

"Liv, I can't go anywhere with your arms wrapped around me."

"Oh, right." She wasn't even aware of the fact that she'd wrapped her arms around his waist. That had been happening a lot lately. She'd subconsciously do things so that she would be touching him in some way or she'd find some part of herself wrapped around him. Standing on the tips of her toes, she kissed him. "I love you, Mr. Grant. Now go."

"On one condition."

"What?" she asked.

"After this week, we go on our honeymoon."

"Deal."

**A/n: Well? Any honeymoon suggestions? How will Mellie react once she hears the news? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Seriously guys, you gotta warn me about inconsistencies. I never catch them until way later and by then I'm irked at myself for being stupid. Maybe you'll catch it, maybe you won't, it's pretty minor, but I'll try to be consistent from here on out.**

* * *

_"On one condition."_

_"What?" she asked._

_"After this week, we go on our honeymoon."_

_"Deal."_

* * *

Fitz and Olivia were having dinner at his place that Friday evening with Abby and Taylor. They'd come over to help Olivia move some of her things to Fitz's place. He had the bigger apartment of the two, which would be better for them to live in until they decided on a house to buy. They weren't too pressed for space, so they weren't in a hurry. Their first order of business was their honeymoon. Fitz had been driving Olivia crazy all week long looking for a place for them to go. He wanted to be the one to choose where they went. Fitz was pretty well off so he could afford to take Olivia some place nice, but she insisted they try and be conscious of what they spent because she wanted them to be financially ready to afford a house note if they found a home sooner rather than later.

"So," Abby said, "I'm pleasantly surprised to see that Liv still has functioning legs." They had ordered pizza, and they were all pretty full at this point.

Fitz smirked at Liv. "Barely," he said, under his breath.

"What was that?" Abby asked.

"Nothing!" Olivia quickly interjected. "Taylor, I applaud you for being able to put up with little miss No Filter over there. I don't know how I've tolerated her all these years."

"Tolerated?" Abby feigned hurt, throwing her pizza crust across the table at Olivia. "I'm wounded Liv. Truly."

Olivia ducked, laughing.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Taylor asked.

Fitz sat back in his chair. "I'm taking her somewhere in Spain, but I haven't told her exactly where, yet."

Olivia gave him a smug smile. "That's okay, because just like he can withhold information, I can withhold things too."

"Oooh, shit," Abby said, laughing. Taylor was trying to keep a straight face. He couldn't tell if Olivia was serious or not, and if she was then he truly felt bad for Fitz. He didn't know them well, but he could tell they had great sexual chemistry and one or both of them would really suffer without it.

Fitz looked at Olivia, a mixture of horror and disbelief on his face. He knew exactly what she was referring to. He had a few choice words for her about that, actually.

Olivia burst out laughing at Fitz's facial expression. "I'm kidding Fitz. Relax."

Fitz gave her a serious look. "Liv, you can't joke about things like that."

Abby gave Olivia a look as if to say "damn-you-must-have-the-secrets-of-the-universe-tucked-between-your-magical-thighs."

Olivia decided to try and change the subject, because she knew Fitz was honestly suffering at the moment.

Everyone sat around talking for almost two hours before Fitz told Abby and Taylor that he and Liv had an early morning flight. Abby knew when she was being asked to leave and quickly gathered her things, inviting Taylor to spend the night at her place.

Olivia started clearing the table while Fitz saw Abby and Taylor out. She was caught up in her task when Fitz came back in. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her. He had to admit, he loved seeing her in his space, scratch that, their space. She belonged here, with him.

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Olivia almost dropped the plate in her hand, but Fitz caught it and set it down on the counter. He kissed her neck, sucking lightly on her skin.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. He'd been waiting to get her alone all evening. He loved her friends, but he preferred her company, alone. Besides, he wanted to speak to her about withholding things from him.

Olivia turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hands were immediately drawn to his hair. She loved his luscious curls and the way they felt between her fingers. She attacked his lips, almost making him lose his balance and pull her down on the floor with him.

She moaned into his mouth, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. She knew it wasn't fair to be kissing him like this, but she couldn't resist.

Fitz needed to get them out of their clothes and he needed to do it now. He was aching to be inside of her. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the sink.

As soon as Olivia felt him fumbling with her shorts, she pulled back from the kiss. "Fitz, no."

Her words were like cold water being splashed on his face. Fitz opened his eyes, looking confused.

"What? Liv no. I mean, yes. Say yes, not no."

Olivia shook her head no, and Fitz was about to start pouting. Why was she being so cruel to him? Was she seriously going to continue to hold out on him?

He leaned in, kissing her again, hoping that she'd change her mind. This time, he managed to get her out of her shorts and get his shirt off before she stopped him again. His ears were deep red at this point.

"Livvie," he whined. "What if I just put the tip in?" He kissed her neck again, occasionally licking and nipping her smooth skin.

Olivia wanted to laugh out loud, but she was caught up in what he was doing to her. Her body was feeling conflicted at the moment. Her mind was saying no, but her body was saying yes as she pulled him closer to her. She could feel his erection rubbing up against her center and had to mentally will herself not to grind against him. Once she got herself under control she said, "Seriously Fitz? Did you really just try and use that line on me?" She pushed him back so that she could hop down off the sink.

"But Liv, I need you. And you're seriously saying no." Fitz folded his arms across his chest. "I'm five seconds from a serious case of blue balls. Can't you have a little mercy on me?"

"I'm saying no, because—" Fitz interrupted her. "You know what happened the last time you told me no, right? I got what I wanted anyway. I mean… you are Mrs. Grant now." He smirked at her.

"Fitz, our wedding was already untraditional, so to speak, and that was fine with me, honestly. And I didn't even think we'd have a honeymoon so, of course, we had sex like rabbits immediately after we left City Hall. But now that I know we're going to have our honeymoon, I want to try and "save myself" until then. Can we do that?" she asked.

Fitz finally understood why she was doing this. He still didn't like it though. Ever since she made the deal with him to go on their honeymoon after this past week they hadn't had sex. At all. Nothing. Not even oral. If he'd known it'd be like this he would've waited to marry her until he could plan a honeymoon to take place immediately after they exchanged vows. These had been the longest five days of his life. That's why he chose an early morning flight. If they didn't have sex soon, he might lose his mind. Surely Liv knew how alluring she was to him. How she ever expected him to refrain from sex was beyond him.

He let out a deep breath. "Okay."

Olivia watched him leave the kitchen, most likely to take a cold shower. But before he completely left the room he turned to her. His smoldering gaze traveled down her body, lingering on her breasts and the juncture between her legs, before he turned and left.

She felt kind of bad seeing the look of longing on his face. Her baby was really suffering. Deciding to have a little mercy on him, Liv followed him out of the kitchen. She couldn't let her man suffer completely.

Fitz was purposely ignoring her as he stripped down and got in the shower. Olivia watched as he took his clothes off until he finally revealed her favorite part of his anatomy. Before she could finish appreciating the view he closed the bathroom door on her and got in the shower.

Olivia wasted no time stripping out of her clothes, as well, and making her way into the bathroom.

Fitz was standing under the showerhead, eyes closed and head back. He jumped when he felt Liv's hands on his shoulder. Gently, she turned him around to face her and he gave her a questioning look. Pushing him back against the wall, she slowly got down on her knees. Fitz's heart rate sped up. He closed his eyes in anticipation. As soon as he felt her warm mouth wrapped around him his eyes crossed, and he entangled one hand in her hair. It didn't take long for his knees to buckle as he came. Hard. His stomach muscles were quivering from the aftershock.

Sliding down to the floor he pulled Olivia into his arms. "Thank you," he said. But what she gave him only offered temporary relief. He couldn't wait until tomorrow night, when the real fun would begin.

* * *

Olivia had her face pressed up to the window of the plane as they were about to land. She was mesmerized by the beautiful view. Fitz, on the other hand, was taken with how child-like she seemed. He pulled out his phone so he could record her reaction. He wanted to remember this moment forever.

"Fitz, look!" she exclaimed, pointing out of the window.

They both took in the sights of the beautiful city of Barcelona. Olivia was so excited she was almost bouncing up and down in her seat. "Is this—?" she started to ask.

Fitz shook his head no. "We have a few more stops before we reach our final destination."

Olivia looked at him in shock. What could possibly be better than Barcelona, she wondered.

Even though they had been flying for almost 12 hours, they were both pretty wired. They only took an hour nap on the flight, and they knew it'd catch up with them later, but for now they were just excited to be going on their honeymoon.

They made their way outside to a train station. They would be taking a train to Barcelona—El Prat Airport for their connecting flight.

The train ride was barely 20 minutes long and by the time they made it through security and to their terminal, their flight was being called.

Once they were seated, Olivia looked at Fitz and whispered against his lips, "In case I forget later. Thank you, Mr. Grant," before kissing him.

Fitz smirked at her as he pulled away. "You can thank me by letting me help you out of your clothes when we get to our room."

"Oh, I plan to," she said. Leaning back, she decided to relax and close her eyes for the duration of their flight. They had about 2 hours before they got to their next destination.

Both Fitz and Olivia were woken up by the flight attendant's voice as she tried to gently shake them awake. They were more tired than they originally thought. And this still wasn't the last part of their journey.

Fitz grabbed their carry-on bags and they made their way off the plane. They still had another train to take. Their flight had landed just in time for them to catch the train. They had an hour left and they'd be at their final destination.

* * *

Mellie spent that Friday night and most of Saturday holed up at her place getting drunk. She couldn't believe he was married now, and to Olivia of all people. It should've been her. Why couldn't it have been her? _Because, you broke him down and discarded him once you felt like he was of no use to you anymore. You fell down on the job, Mellie. _

Tossing back her glass of hooch, she tried not to wince.

This was just great. Fucking fantastic. Her thoughts had been getting the best of her ever since she overheard the news. It didn't take long for it to reach her floor. To make matters worse, someone had the bright idea to plan a celebratory party for Olivia and Fitz once they come back from their honeymoon. She debated not showing up, but she knew she had to. For one, people would be looking at her to observe her reaction. She could not let on that she was bothered by their marriage. That would only start rumors about her, rumors that would most likely make her look like the fool who let a good man get away. She refused to let that happen. She wondered if Big Gerry knew, but that train of thought didn't last long before she passed out in a drunken stupor.

* * *

As soon as the trained pulled up to the station, Fitz got their bags and together they got off the train. Olivia stood there in awe as Fitz secured them a taxi. She had no idea what he was saying as he was the one fluent in Spanish. She knew a little, but that was back in college. She'd long since forgotten most of what she'd learned.

"Fitz, where are we? It's so beautiful and... historic here."

"Well, Mrs. Grant. Bienvenido a Galicia. Estamos en España," he told her, smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

_As soon as the trained pulled up to the station, Fitz got their bags and together they got off the train. Olivia stood there in awe as Fitz secured them a taxi. She had no idea what he was saying as he was the one fluent in Spanish. She knew a little, but that was back in college. She'd long since forgotten most of what she'd learned. _

"_Fitz, where are we? It's so beautiful and… historic here."_

"_Well, Mrs. Grant. Bienvenido a Galicia. Estamos en España," he told her, smiling._

* * *

Olivia's face broke out into the most breathtaking smile Fitz had seen thus far. This is what he wanted for the rest of their lives together: to make her happy, extremely so. He lived for her happiness, because it meant that he was happy. Her smile made him believe, in them and in himself.

"We're really here, in Spain, on our honeymoon," she said, her voice laced with wonder. She almost felt like this was a dream and soon she'd wake up to the harsh reality of her life before Fitz. She looked around them; her eyes aglow like a child on Christmas morning.

"We're really in Spain," he said, smiling.

"When you said 'after this week' I didn't think you literally meant at the end of the week."

"You didn't really expect me to wait did you?"

He helped her into the backseat and together they watched the sights go by as their driver took them to their hotel. They'd arrived during the evening so the glow cast by the somewhat dim city lights made everything seem enticing and mysterious. Olivia thought Barcelona was beautiful but there was something intimate about the city of Galicia; maybe it was the small size, or maybe it was knowing that this is where her and Fitz would make some of their best memories.

"Wow," Olivia said, in awe of the buildings they saw in passing. She grabbed Fitz's hand and laced her fingers through his, pulling him over to the window with her.

He looked down at their joined hands and back up at her. She was leaning against the door with her cheek pressed up to the glass; she was, by far, the best view he could think of.

"You're right, it's very beautiful," he murmured before bringing their intertwined hands up to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

The feeling of his lips on her skin caused Olivia to refocus her attention on him as goose bumps formed on her skin. Even in the limited lighting she could see the promise of sexual fulfillment in his eyes. Her body tingled in anticipation.

The taxi came to a stop, bringing Olivia's attention back to the outside world. There were a few people out about in the square where their hotel was located, couples, both young and old, holding hands and walking with linked arms. It was like a lovers' paradise.

Fitz got out and paid the driver, tipping handsomely. He rounded the car so he could open Olivia's door for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Her hands immediately went to his arms to help steady herself. For a moment they got lost in one another's eyes. Fitz's eyes were conveying everything he wanted to say in that moment but couldn't, and Olivia's were shocked at the passion and intensity of his gaze. The clearing of the driver's throat broke them out of their moment.

Olivia turned to take in the hotel while Fitz assisted the driver with their bags. She was impressed that he'd found something so nice on a seemingly very short notice. The building reminded her of the Renaissance era with its design; it looked fit for a King and his royal family. She felt her heart melt; surprised that Fitz remembered her telling him that the Renaissance era was her favorite. She was obsessed with the architecture of that time. The fact that he found a way to incorporate it into their honeymoon made her realize just how much he loved her and how blessed she was to have him in her life. She couldn't wait to see the hotel in broad daylight and explore the grounds.

A bellhop suddenly appeared and helped them get their bags inside and up to their room after getting Fitz's name. Fitz led her over to the front desk and got them checked in in no time, barely giving Olivia time to look around like she wanted to, for as soon as he had the key to their room, Fitz grabbed her hand and practically dragged her across the lobby to the elevators. He pushed the button to summon the elevator then turned to her and scooped her up in his arms.

Olivia giggled in response to his actions.

"Fitz put me down. People are looking at us."

"No." He shook his head. "Let them look. I'm carrying you until we cross the threshold of our room. For one, it's quicker, and two…" He whispered in her ear, briefly tightening his grip on her thigh. He smirked as he pulled back and saw the blush on Liv's face. She bit her lip and he tried to resist the urge to find the stairs. If he did, he couldn't guarantee they'd actually make it to their room first, and he'd hate to get kicked out for having sex in the stairwell.

Olivia's response was cut off as the elevator doors finally opened. Another couple walked up, getting on the elevator with them. The couple gave them a knowing glance before moving to the opposite side of the elevator.

Fitz looked straight ahead as Liv absentmindedly begun to trace his lips with her finger as they waited for the elevator to take the other couple to their floor first. She spared a glance in the other couple's direction to see if they were paying Fitz and her any attention. Satisfied that they weren't, she moved her head from its position on Fitz's shoulder and kissed his neck. He tightened his grip on her, letting her know that she was having the desired affect on him.

He coughed loudly, causing the couple to look in their direction. He tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. The tightening of his pants wasn't helping the situation any.

"¿Los recién casados?" the woman asked, smiling knowingly.

Fitz blushed. "Sí. Estamos en nuestra luna de miel."

"I love it when you speak Spanish, Mr. Grant," Liv whispered in his ear, toying with the curls at the nape of his neck.

Thankfully, the couple turned back around, giving Olivia and Fitz as much privacy as one could have on an elevator with other people.

Fitz couldn't remember when the other couple got off the elevator, because Liv insisted upon placing kisses on his neck, intermittently sucking and biting the skin, for the duration of the ride, enjoying watching his neck and ears turn a deep shade of red.

"Fitz," she said, trying to get his attention. "Fitz, the doors are open. We're on our floor."

"R-right," he stuttered. _Left foot, right foot,_ he mentally repeated.

As soon as he got the door to their room open he rushed inside and kicked the door shut behind him. Luckily it didn't slam. He didn't want to give any other guests more of a reason to complain about the loud noises that he was sure would be emanating from their walls.

He sidestepped their bags and made his way over to the bed before putting Liv down.

"Fitz, I want to look around first."

"No. I've waited entirely too long. The only thing you need to see right now is the bed and it's right behind you."

"But—"

"Liv," he paused from his task of taking off her clothes to look her in the eyes, "no buts. Now shut up, and let me focus."

As soon as he had her naked, he turned her around so she was facing away from him then pushed her onto the bed with enough force to make her body bounce.

He quickly removed his clothes before joining her on the bed. His hands were on either side of her body, holding himself up. She moved her hair to one side, exposing the left side of her neck to his lips. He leaned down and, just like she'd done to him in the elevator, he kissed, sucked, and bit her skin until she released a loud moan, squirming underneath him. She could feel him pressed against her backside, but she really wanted him inside of her. She licked her lips and arched her back, pressing harder against his erection, in anticipation of him filling her, stretching her, in that delicious way only he could.

"I'm sorry but this has to be quick," he said, as he spread her legs. He let one of his fingers tease her slit briefly, coating it with her wetness. He moaned as he placed his finger in her mouth and she sucked it clean. She gently bit down on his finger, not allowing him to pull it out of her mouth. "Fuck," he mumbled.

Suddenly he slammed into her, taking both of their breaths away.

_Has she always felt this good?_ He thought. He closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing.

Releasing his finger from her mouth, she told him, "Fitz, move…now."

So he did. And it was hard and fast, nothing gentle about it. They'd have time for that later, but right now he had too much pent up frustration to take his time like he wanted to.

She fisted the sheets and threw her head back, eyes closed and bottom lip between her teeth. She was trying hard not to let out the stream of expletives on the tip of her tongue. Their waiting had only heightened the feeling of finally being joined as one again. Everything felt so intense. And how he managed to hit her spot with every thrust in his frenzied tempo was beyond her. All she knew was she didn't want him to stop, ever, and at this rate she'd be coming very soon.

His jaw was clenched as he tried to hold off his orgasm. She was so wet, so tight, so…right. He lowered himself onto his elbows, his chest now flush against her back. He circled his hips causing Liv to bite her lip harder, drawing blood. He wanted to hear her before either one of them came, so he wedged one hand between the sheets and her body to play with her clit. "Don't hold back, baby. Let it out, for me."

"Fuck yes!" she screamed, before burying her face in the sheets. The sensations from his fingers and his penis were entirely too much, especially after holding out for as long as she had.

The feeling of her walls clenching down around him made Fitz lose it, as well. His head fell onto her shoulder and he bit down as his own orgasm overtook him, leaving an imprint of his teeth and bright red skin. He grunted as his body jerked. The sweat from their bodies caused their skin to stick together.

He slowly pulled out of her. She mumbled her protests into the sheets. He kissed the teeth marks that he left on her shoulder before rolling off of her.

Olivia rolled over onto her side to face him, out of breath and only momentarily sated. She lazily ran her hands over his arms and chest, down his abs, admiring the firmness and remembering how good he felt just a few moments ago pressed up against her. His eyes were focused on her as she took him in. Her skin seemed to be glowing from the combination of the moonlight and a streetlight outside, and he was mesmerized. Her lips parted and a small gasp escaped as she watched him harden.

Her eyes slowly travelled back up his body until their eyes met. There was something so intimate about the way they could speak to each other with just one look. His eyes flickered to her lips as she licked them. He wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, pulling her face to his for a searing kiss that left her squirming. She was definitely ready for round two. He started nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You're in a biting mood," she said as she instinctively brought one leg up, throwing it over his hip. He pushed his pelvis forward. She moaned into his mouth as he teased her folds with his length. He grabbed her hip to hold her in place, lowering his head to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

It was hard for her to keep her eyes open as he worshipped both breasts. A strangled "Please" fell from her lips, as she brought a hand up to hold him in place. She wasn't sure what she was asking for, but she knew he'd know and give her what she wanted, regardless. He always did.

He pushed her onto her back before moving down her body. Her juices were all over his penis, and the thought of tasting her was all he could think about.

She forced her eyes open so that she could watch him. As soon as she looked down she was met with his piercing blue eyes. They never took their eyes off one another as he placed open-mouthed kisses down her stomach, on her hipbones, her upper thighs.

"You didn't think I was done did you? We have a lot of time to make up for," he said, his voice impossibly deep.

Her hips rose, a subtle hint for him to stop talking. He blew against her center but nothing more. Liv gripped his curls with both hands, giving him a smirk. "It's your turn to shut up," she said, before pushing his head down where she wanted him most.

"Oh," she gasped, collapsing back onto the bed. "Fiiiiitz."

He didn't let up, spreading the lips of her sex apart for better access to her clit. One hand was still in his hair, gripping tighter, as she moved against his face, while the other hand cupped her breasts alternately. She started to see stars and they weren't the ones in the sky. At this rate she won't have the strength or energy to move for the duration of their stay. The pain from her tight grip spurred him on until he felt her legs tense up. He licked up every last drop but he still wasn't satisfied. He no longer desired her; he craved her.

Maybe this time he'll take it slow. Maybe.


	18. Chapter 18

"_Oh," she gasped, collapsing back onto the bed. "Fiiiiitz."_

_He didn't let up, spreading the lips of her sex apart for better access to her clit. Her hand was still in his hair, gripping tighter, as she moved against his face. She started seeing stars and they weren't the ones in the sky. At this rate she won't have the strength or energy to move for the duration of their stay. The pain from her tight grip spurs him on until he feels her legs tense up. He licks up every last drop but he still isn't satisfied. He no longer desires her; he craves her. And maybe this time he'll take it slow. Maybe._

* * *

When Olivia woke up the next morning she was startled to find Fitz watching her with his head propped up on one hand. He was lying on his side and immediately laced their fingers together before giving her a soft kiss.

"Morning Mrs. Grant."

His deep voice made her shiver. "Good morning Mr. Grant," she replied.

She winced when she tried to sit up, causing Fitz to look at her in alarm. She shook her head at him, smiling.

"I'm okay, just delightfully sore. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Is that so?" he asked, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Olivia ran her fingers through his messy hair, the result of her constantly tugging on it all night.

"Mhmm."

Fitz tried to kiss her but she insisted on brushing her teeth first. Reluctantly, he let her get out of bed. He stared, mesmerized by the way her naked body looked, as she ran into the bathroom.

Lying back on the pillow, Fitz couldn't stop the smile that soon spread across his face. "Hey Liv," he called out.

"What?" she said, after she spit out her toothpaste.

"I love you."

She poked her head out of the bathroom, smiling like an idiot. "I love you too."

Five minutes later, Olivia was done with her morning routine and ran back into the bedroom, jumping on the bed. Fitz laughed as he caught her in his arms. He repeated himself, "I love you."

She smiled against his lips. She'd never tire of hearing him utter those words to her. Moving off of him, she finally took in their room. She was in awe of the décor. They were lying on a king sized bed with a semi-canopy. Somehow she missed the fact that they had a balcony, but as soon as she realized it she was off the bed and running over to it.

"Oh my God, babe," Olivia said, opening the doors.

"Livvie, I love you, but you're naked. Get your butt in here and put on a robe or something," Fitz said.

Olivia laughed. "Right. Sorry Mr. Grant," she said, smirking. After she donned her robe, she returned to the balcony doors. "Look at this view. I can see the plaza from here."

Olivia grew quiet as she stood on the balcony. There was a gentle breeze outside. The sky was clear—perfectly blue—without a cloud in sight. Fitz threw on a tshirt and boxers before walking up behind Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Neither of them said a word as they stood there.

Olivia brought her hand up to play in Fitz's hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. Her fingers felt good gently scraping his scalp.

"We could stay here on the balcony," Olivia suggested.

"We could." Fitz turned Olivia around in his arms. "But I wanna take you out and show you off."

Olivia giggled. "Show me off, huh?"

"Mhmm. So, Mrs. Grant, will you go out with me tonight? I promise to have you back here at a decent hour."

"You're ridiculous. Yes I'll go out with you."

Fitz kissed her nose, surprising her.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia made their way to the mock living room area as they waited for room service to bring their food. Olivia was snuggled into Fitz's side on the couch, her eyes closed, as she enjoyed being there with him. It felt good not to have any immediate worries.

"I love it when you speak Spanish. Like, it's a huge turn on." Fitz had just finished ordering their food in Spanish.

"You might've mentioned it before."

"I'm serious. You could have your way with me."

He pulled her onto his lap and immediately went for her neck. He'd definitely remember this tidbit for later. Even though their food could arrive at any moment, he wanted her now. His hands went to the belt of her robe, untying it.

She halted his hands, "Fitz, wait."

His kisses went from her neck to her mouth, silencing her protests. Before he could get the robe fully off her body they heard a knock at the door. They groaned in unison, both debating just ignoring it. Reluctantly, Fitz gently pushed Olivia off of his lap and got up.

"No mueva mi amor," he said, before answering the door. (Don't move my love.)

Olivia had to cross her legs as she listened to him speak to the attendant in Spanish. If he didn't hurry up she'd be tempted to drag him away from the door and have her way with him. Fitz finally stepped aside to let the attendant in with their food.

Fitz thanked him as he left. Turning to Olivia, he walked over to the couch and held his hand out to her. Pulling her up, he walked her over to the table and helped her sit down before bringing their plates to the table and joining her.

They enjoyed breakfast, taking their time eating and flirting shamelessly. Fitz kept one hand on her thigh throughout the meal. Halfway through, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled her into his lap. They finished eating their breakfast, feeding one another alternately, even though they both ordered the same thing.

* * *

That evening, Fitz and Olivia were in a taxi on their way to Villa Rosa Bayona, a popular spot known for its breathtaking views of the Atlantic Ocean and seven bars spread out over the three-floor building.

When they arrived there was a line, but luckily they had beat the crowd and it wasn't that long yet. Fitz had his arm around Olivia's waist, his hand resting on her stomach. She had her hand resting over his, their fingers laced together, as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They were both anxious to get into the club and see what it was like.

It only took them five minutes to be next in line and pay to get in. When they walked inside they were in awe. There were quaint little tables and chairs spaced out and dim lighting that reflected off the red painted walls creating a nice little intimate setting. There were two doorways with streaming lights as mock curtains. They could see people dancing through one and heard a nice bass pumping through the speakers. They decided to make their way in there first.

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and led him through the crowd. He followed her, making sure to stay close because he knew men would be looking at her. She was wearing a baby blue scallop laced bodycon dress with a matching pair of baby blue strappy heel sandals. Fitz knew the way the dress fit her body should be considered a sin. His hand tightened around hers. When she found a spot she stopped and grabbed his hands, pulling his body towards hers. Neither of them recognized the music being played but the beat was easy to dance to. Fitz's hands were on Olivia's hips, hers around his neck. The song switched to something a little slower but still upbeat. Olivia was trying not to inhale too deeply because Fitz smelled good—his cologne always turned her on, sometimes to the point of driving her crazy with want—and she wanted to enjoy their night out. There was a couple dancing near them and the man would occasionally let his gaze linger on Olivia. Olivia couldn't see him but Fitz could. Fitz's hands moved from her hips to her ass. He squeezed her cheeks as he pulled her closer to him. He smirked as he thought about the fact that she was his, no matter who checked her out she was his. The guy wasn't deterred though, taking Fitz's move as a challenge. Their eyes met in a challenging stare. Fitz reached up to move Olivia's left arm from around his neck to grab her left hand. Still watching the guy, he held her left hand in his and kissed the back of her hand before moving her arm so that her ring was visible before placing it back around his neck. Olivia leaned back a little to get a better look at Fitz. She gave him a questioning look.

Fitz leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Let's go upstairs."

She pulled his head down so she could speak in his ear. "Buy me a drink first."

"I'll buy you two once we go upstairs. Let's go."

Olivia followed Fitz as he led her through the crowd and out of the room, passing both of the first floor bars. Once they reached the stairs he positioned her in front of him and let her walk up first. He was glad he did because he got to admire the luscious curve of her ass. He couldn't wait till later that night.

When they reached the second floor they paused for a moment to adjust to the darker lighting before making their way through the crowd. Olivia had her heart set on a drink so she led them right to the bar.

One of the male bartenders smiled at them both before helping one of the other guests.

"What do you want?" Fitz asked her.

"Surprise me."

"Qué puedo traerte?" asked the bartender. (What can I get for you?)

"Voy a tener un Cupido Beso, por favor," Fitz said. (I'll have a Cupid's Kiss.)

The bartender moved to make the drink and Fitz turned back to Olivia.

"Cupid's Kiss?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. I heard it's a great aphrodisiac."

"Why would I need that when I have you?" She gave him a peck on the lips, smiling as she pulled back.

Before Fitz could respond, the bartender slid their drink over to them. He grabbed the drink and handed it to Olivia before paying.

"Wow, this is good." Before Olivia finished the drink she asked Fitz if he wanted to try it. He eagerly nodded his head and before Olivia had time to react he took the drink from her hand and kissed her, skillfully forcing her lips apart and sucking on her tongue.

His kiss left her dizzy. She had to grip his shoulders to remain in an upright position. She slowly opened her eyes only to find Fitz licking his lips as he looked back at her.

Wow, she thought.

Olivia was in a daze as Fitz pulled her into the crowd, wrapping his arms around her waist. The crowd was a little less rowdy than downstairs and the music was catered to couples. She got lost in the feeling of his arms around her, plus she was starting to feel the effects of her drink, slightly.

They danced for a little over an hour. They almost forgot they were in a public place surrounded by hundreds of people. The only thing Fitz could focus on was running his hands from her waist to her ass, enjoying her gentle curves. Olivia was focused on how strong Fitz's hands felt on her body and how much she wished he could touch her bare skin.

This time it was Olivia who suggested they go upstairs. She wanted to see the third floor before they left, and she was hoping they'd be able to find a private corner to themselves if only for a moment. She was too impatient to wait until they got back to their room.

The third floor was much more relaxed than the previous two. There were several areas for lounging, but Olivia was drawn to the terrace. There was one on every level but the third floor offered the best view.

Luckily there was a spot at the railing for them to stand together and take in the view. Olivia grasped the railing, leaning forward slightly. She was mesmerized by the moon's reflection off the water of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Wow," Olivia whispered. She was constantly in awe of everything she saw from the moment they arrived in Galicia, and she didn't think that would be possible. Fitz had definitely picked a beautiful place for their honeymoon. "I'm truly lucky."

Fitz's gaze went from the ocean to Olivia standing a few inches in front of him. "I know."

She turned to face him, leaning back against the railing. He closed the minuscule distance between them, placing his hands on either side of her.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"I am, but I plan to have more fun later tonight."

Fitz felt a familiar stirring in his pants. "Tell me how," he whispered in a husky tone.

Olivia made sure his eyes were on hers before she slowly inched her dress up a little. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Satisfied that everyone was preoccupied with their own dates, she pulled her dress up a little bit more. Fitz's hands immediately went to her hips, hooking on the thin straps of her thong. She nodded slightly at his questioning gaze. He tugged them down and let them fall to her feet. Olivia pulled her dress back down and stepped one leg out of her thong, lifting the other leg with her thong dangling from the toes of her sandal. Grabbing her thong, she offered it to Fitz who readily took it and placed it in his pocket.

Fitz groaned as he realized she was now completely bare under her dress. She smirked and turned around to face the ocean again. He placed his hands on her hips as he looked over her shoulder, enjoying the view right along with her.

Olivia shivered as Fitz started to whisper all the things he couldn't wait to do to her when they get back to their room in her ear.

"Why wait?" she asked.

Fitz didn't verbally respond but she felt his heart rate increase as his body was pressed against hers. He turned his head slightly, making sure no one had noticed them still. He slowly moved his hands up from her waist to her breasts, his touch as light as a feather. Goosebumps rose on Olivia's skin. Her nipples hardened as his palms gently grazed them. He wished they were in the privacy of their room so he could free her breasts. One hand continued to caress one of her breasts as the other moved to her thigh. He inched it higher until he reached her core. He growled at the feeling of her wetness coating his fingers. She moaned, pressing her ass into him. She was getting worked up from the light, teasing circles he was tracing on her clit.

It wasn't until they heard catcalls from below that they snapped out of their haze. It wasn't directed at them, but it still made them realize they were in a public place and shouldn't be fooling around like they were.

Fitz quickly fixed Olivia's dress, hoping he didn't give anyone too much of a show. He grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

It took everything within them to keep a respectable distance between them in the back of the taxi. That didn't stop them from glancing at one another surreptitiously, though, as they held hands across the backseat. They'd thoroughly enjoyed their night out, but Fitz had one more "stop" for them before they really began their night. The need to share this moment with her had hit him that morning, and tonight the moon was shining just right. Why waste the perfect opportunity?

When they arrived at their hotel Fitz pulled Olivia along a pathway.

"Fitz?" she asked, confused. "Where are we going? The entrance is that way."

"I know," he said.

Olivia was about to ask further questions when she realized they were in the courtyard that she'd been staring at that morning from their balcony. Surprisingly, they were the only couple there. They didn't stop walking until they reached the center of the courtyard where a 7-foot ivory tower was located. Olivia was silent as Fitz led her up the three steps into the tower. Once inside, he turned to her and pulled her into his arms.

All she had to do was look in his eyes and she knew exactly what he wanted to tell her.

He'd been dying to dance with her alone, just the two of them. Even though they had no problem blocking out everyone else around them earlier that night.

They swayed gently in one another's arms, enjoying the peacefulness of the night. This beat the view at the club by a long shot. Olivia closed her eyes and rested her head against Fitz's chest as he hummed John Legend's _You and I._

Olivia waited for Fitz to finish the song before lifting her head and pressing her lips to his. They stayed like that for a moment, neither feeling the need to deepen the kiss.

"Let's go to our room," she whispered against his lips, before gently biting his bottom lip.

* * *

Neither of them could remember how they got up to their room. They were focused on one thing and one thing only.

As soon as the door closed, Olivia was ripping Fitz's shirt open. She giggled as buttons flew everywhere. His shirt was thrown haphazardly onto the floor as her hands went to his belt. With a skill neither of them knew she possessed, Olivia had Fitz's belt undone and pants around his ankles in record time. He quickly kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. Tugging off his socks, he was left standing in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Olivia's eyes were drawn to his bulge. She teasingly traced her fingers over it, watching as his eyes darkened.

He swatted her hand away and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them over to the bed. His legs were trembling, as he got lost in the intoxicating taste of her mouth. Each stroke of her tongue against his left him wanting more. When he reached the bed he turned and sat down so that Olivia was now straddling him.

His heart felt like it might beat out of his chest as he looked at her. He adored this woman. He wanted to spend eternity worshipping her body if she'd let him. Olivia slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist and, with his help, stood up. He widened his legs so that she could step closer to him while he undressed her. His eyes were riveted to each inch of skin he exposed as he slowly lifted her dress up. She raised her arms to help him take it off.

Olivia blushed when she heard his breath catch in his throat. Only he could make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world—every negative thing her father had ever told her meant nothing.

"Come here," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Olivia walked into his arms. Fitz didn't know what to do with his hands; he wanted to touch her everywhere. He ran his hands up the inside of her legs, starting at her lower thighs and ending at her core.

He locked eyes with her as he grabbed her hip with one hand to keep her steady and the other teased her lower lips, spreading her arousal. Her lips parted slightly. He continued teasing her like he had been doing at the club, causing her hips to buck. She grabbed his shoulders as he eased a finger into her. He watched as she bit her lip and slowly met each thrust of his finger, prompting him to add another. He took his time thrusting in and out of her. Her brows wrinkled as she grew closer and closer to the edge. Then he withdrew completely, smirking as she cursed.

He trailed his finger up her stomach, her essence creating a trail up to her breast. Both of his hands gripped her hips now as his tongue followed the trail he created until he was standing.

When he kissed her, she came from the taste of herself. He held her body upright as her orgasm caused her to tremble and her knees to go weak.

He picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed. She watched as he slid his boxer briefs down and stepped out of them before joining her on the bed. She lied back, keeping her legs bent at the knees and open for him. He got on his knees between her legs, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs.

Slowly, he lowered his body over hers, resting his weight on his forearms. He kissed his way from her shoulder, to her collarbone, up her neck, finally landing on her lips. Her hands reached between them to stroke his penis. His head fell onto her shoulder as he cursed. He couldn't help his involuntary thrusts.

"Baby, stop," he choked out.

As soon as she released him from her grasp he parted her legs further. Grabbing his member, he lined himself up with her entrance. Her eyelids fluttered shut. He only pushed the tip in before commanding her to look at him. As soon as their eyes met he pushed all the way in, making her gasp. He groaned.

"Tonight, we go slow," he said, lacing their fingers together.

His body slowing rocked into hers. Each slow thrust into her was followed by an, "I love you."

That night, they took their time thoroughly loving one another, over and over.

* * *

**Sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I hope this chapter makes up for my lengthy absence. This may be one of the longer chapters I've ever written. I'm toying with the idea of writing longer chapters because I feel like so far they've been too short. Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and everyone who leaves reviews. I truly appreciate you all. What do you think about their night out? This club really does exist, but I've never been. (I only turned 21 a week ago, lol) I just used my imagination from pictures. What do you think they should do next? Let me know what you think &amp; feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters. Next up is "Love of My Life"**


End file.
